Slow burn
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Dom's feeling a bit out of sorts. Races, parties and skanks just aren't appealing to him anymore. He's got everyone wondering what's wrong with the king of the streets. An unexpected arrival of a certain brunette is about to have him coming clean. Rated M, Dotty as always. RENAMED FROM WINDING DOWN
1. The beginning

_This started as a one shot and now I'm not sure whether to leave it as is or keep it going. Leave me your thoughts in a review._

* * *

Dom's POV

I sighed heavily as I leant against my car. It was Friday night, which meant it was race night. I'd raced, won and now I was just sitting here bored. A month ago I would be pumped up and enjoying myself but lately I was over the party scene.

"Hey Dom." A chaser flirted as she and a friend strutted past me. I briefly gave her a sideways glance before focusing my attention back to the current race. Not only was I not feeling the races, I wasn't feeling the girls either. I was starting to worry that I had gone one too many rounds with the skanks and what they'd been saying for years was finally happening, that my dick was going to drop off.

' _You had no trouble getting it to work with a certain brunette.'_

"You good?" Vince asked me as he settled beside me suddenly, jolting me out of my thoughts

"Not feeling it tonight."

"Again?" He asked seriously. I said nothing, just shrugged in response.

"Okay seriously, what's wrong with you? It's been like a month since you started with this shit. You haven't even looked sideways at a chick." He asked seriously.

"Just not feeling it." I repeated.

"Bull shit."

"Whatever V, I'm heading home. No party, tell Hector to hold it again."

"You're seriously bailing?" He asked me shocked.

"Yeah. I mean it V no party or I will knock you out." I threatened as I pulled myself away from the bonnet of my car, walking around to the driver's seat.

"You gotta get yourself out of this funk Dom." He warned as he walked away shaking his head.

* * *

I slammed the car door shut behind me, barely pausing to lock it up before I made my way up the path to the front door. It was unlocked, something that I immediately frowned at. Mia should know better then to leave it unlocked when she's here alone.

Walking in I noted that the lights where on and I could hear noises coming from the kitchen. I shut the door, kicking my boots off before making my way into the kitchen. I paused in the entry way, taking in the scene before me. She was back.

Letty had been gone for nearly two weeks, away visiting her relatives in the Dominican. She wasn't due back for another week but yet here she was in my kitchen doing the dishes.

"Um hi." I spoke up lamely as I took her in. Her head snapped up in surprise, her eyes meeting mine from across the room.

"Hey, sorry I didn't hear you come in." She smiled slightly before turning back to what she had been doing.

"You're back early." I said as I walked further into the room, picking up the tea towel before I joined her at the sink.

"Yeah, a fight broke out between my uncles at my cousin's wedding. The whole family reunion thing was kinda a bust. Thought I may as well come home early." She said as she shrugged, handing me a clean dish. I took it, taking the time to wipe it clean before I set it aside.

"It's been pretty quiet around here without you." I said quietly.

"With you boys, I doubt that. You're back from the races early, why?" She asked with a frown.

"Wasn't feeling it." I muttered as I continued to dry up each dish Letty would pass me.

"Again?" She asked as she looked me over. I guess I had used that excuse one too many times.

"You sound like Vince." I muttered annoyed.

"I'm just worried, are you sure you're okay?" She asked, looking me over seriously.

"Fine. Just not feeling the races right now." I shrugged.

We said nothing else as we continued to work together side by side until we had finished. Letty helped me put the dishes away, reaching up on tip toes to put the plates away. I shook my head, stepping up behind her as I took them off her and set them on the shelf.

"Thanks." She mumbled as I stepped back, letting her close the cupboard.

"You're welcome."

"Wanna corona?" She asked as she headed for the fridge.

"Sure, thanks. Where's Mia?" I asked as I realised I had yet to see or hear my sister.

"Study group, she was just leaving home when I arrived. Said she'd be home late, that they had a test to cram for." I nodded, smiling in thanks as I accepted my beer. Silence engulfed us yet again as we sat side by side at the kitchen table.

"Somethings up with you man." She spoke up suddenly and I sighed, flicking the label on my beer.

"Problems at the Garage?"

"Nah nothing like that."

"Trouble at the races?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, I dunno just not feeling the scene like I used to." She raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled, giving her a small shrug.

"Getting old Toretto." She joked.

"Yeah must be it." I joined her a I took a drink.

"Never thought I'd see the day where you didn't want to race." She spoke slowly as she shook her head in disbelief.

"The racing bit is fine, still in love with racing it's just the rest of the scene." She frowned, her corona midway to her lips, which made me zoom in on them before I caught myself and turned away.

"The scene?" She asked.

"The parties, the girls… I'm getting tired of it all." I supplied as I shrugged, knocking back the rest of my beer before I got up to get another. I gestured for Letty and she nodded as I grabbed two more out, popping the tops off both of them, setting one down in front of her before I fell heavily into my seat with a sigh.

"Damn you must be sick." She joked.

"Shut up." I mumbled playfully as I flicked the beer cap at her.

"Are you swearing off skanks?" She asked me seriously.

"Letty when was the last time I brought a girl home? When was the last time you saw me with one?" She shrugged looking away as an awkward silence settled over us.

"A month. That's how long its been." I supplied for her and she stiffened but shook her head.

"No wonder you're moody." She tried brushing off and I let out a snort in response.

"Funny." I rolled my eyes before taking a long drink of my beer.

"I know we haven't spoken about it but… does what happened with us have something to do with your mood?" I paused mid drink as she asked. I refused to meet her gaze as I went back to playing with the label on the bottle.

"Dom?" She pushed and I sighed, finally lifting my head to meet her gaze.

"Yeah it does." I finally confessed.

"I'm so-"

"Don't say your sorry." I cut her off suddenly. She snapped her mouth shut and watched me while I struggled to figure out what I wanted to say.  
"I don't regret that night." She raised an eyebrow at my honesty.

"Really?" She asked unsure.

"Really." I fired back as she bit her lip.

' _I want to bite that lip.'_ I thought darkly as I let my eyes stray once more to her mouth.

"In fact I'd very much like a repeat." I mumbled as I sagged back in my chair watching her face for a reaction. Her eyes widened slightly but that was her only tell that my words had shocked her.

"You regret it?" I asked after a long period of her not speaking. She shook her head but still remained silent.

"I walk into the races two days after that night and you know what happened?" She shook her head and I smiled.

"Not a single girl appealed to me suddenly. I felt nothing. I thought it was just a phase, but after two weeks I convinced myself I was broken. I tried, trust me. Nothing. For the first time I couldn't perform." I kept talking watching her watch me.

"It was bound to happen one day." She joked meekly.

"So you know what I did?" I asked again as if she had never spoken.

"What?" She asked quietly, I could see the small red tinge setting into her cheeks and it made me smile.

"I thought of you, what we did, how you felt… surprised the shit of me when it worked. I left her high and dry and tailed it out of there as fast as I could." She swallowed nervously as I lent forward onto the table.

"I quickly realised I'm not interested in anyone else anymore. What I felt with you is more then I have ever felt with anyone else. The last two weeks have sucked without you here." I finished quietly.

She opened her mouth to say something before stopping. I raised an eyebrow at her and she frowned.

"I don't know what to say." She whispered.

"I just poured my heart to you and now you're speechless?" I asked jokingly. She gave me a small smile and shrugged.

"I wasn't prepared for that, what you just said. You acted like it never happened, I just assumed it was water under the bridge."

"No I haven't forgotten, I revisit that night quite frequently." I smirked at her as she gasped in shock.

"Dom." She blushed.

"Oh come on Letty, is it really so hard to believe?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, you're king of the streets. You can get any girl you want with a snap of your fingers and now you're sitting here telling me you want me? A sixteen year old? Forgive me for stuggling to accept it." She shook her head in confusion. I frowned as I moved our forgotten beers aside and grabbed her hand from across the table.

"Letty, I am being one hundred percent honest with you. This is not a game and you're age doesn't matter to me anymore. I want you. The question is what do you want?" I asked her.

"You. I've always wanted you, you know that..." She shrugged.

"But?" I asked sensing there was one coming.

"Give me time to process this." She asked and I nodded, squeezing her hand before I stood up and let her go.

"You know where to find me when you're ready." I said, watching as she nodded.

I left it at that and left the room, heading up the stairs and into my own. Ball was in her court now.


	2. Bets

_Okay so I decided to make this longer, how long I don't know yet. It could be 5 chapters it could be 20. Let's see how I go. So I'm taking things back in time for a while, don't worry Letty's answer will come soon enough but lets see what happened a couple of months ago._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Two months prior_

 _Letty's POV_

"Hey Let." I looked up from working on a car and nodded to Mia as she walked into the garage. She glanced around and I rolled my eyes making her laugh.

"Do I wanna know where everyone is?" She asked me as she jumped up onto the work bench beside where I was working.

"Jesse and Leon are off picking up a car that's broken down," I started as I turned to face her, wiping my hands on an old rag as I leaned on the car I had been working on.

"Code for they're out getting laid." She laughed while I smiled.

"Vince is supposedly off picking up lunches, mind you that was over an hour ago," I rolled my eyes, while Mia snorted at the thought of V willingly getting lunches.

"Also code for getting laid."

"And your brother is MIA."

"Again also probably getting laid." She shook her head disturbed by the thought.

"And I'm here working on the cars by myself until the lot of them show their faces again." I concluded with a shake of my head.

"We should totally leave, lock up and go somewhere for lunch. Teach them a lesson." She smirked making me laugh.

"Girl Dom would hand me my ass if he caught me sneaking off. Condition of leaving school early remember?" I reminded making her make a face and frown.

"You only left six months earlier then you were meant to. You're a month away from being sixteen, surely he won't care now."

"Are we talking about the same person?"

"Yeah you're right, he'd totally flip." She shook her head, shaking off all her thoughts of busting me out of here.

"So what's up girl? You hardly ever come around here on a Saturday."

"I'm bored. I've finished all my assignments and homework."

"Of course you have." I teased making her mock glare me in return.

"One of us has to get into college." She joked.

"Better you then me." I grinned.

"School's not that bad Letty." I snorted as I turned back to the car, knowing I need to continue working to get this finished before I went home for the day.

"Says you. It's just not my thing."

"It could have been your thing if you had actually tried." She lectured

"Yes mum." I teased as I threw her a cheeky smile over my shoulder.

We both went silent as we heard a couple of cars pull into the driveway of the garage.

"Bets?" She asked quietly.

"Ten bucks says Vince is _without_ the lunches he was meant to get, Leon and Jesse are back without the car because they _fixed it_ and Dom is wearing that smug grin of his." I bet.

" _Twenty_ bucks says Vince is without the lunches he was meant to get, _plus_ wearing candy apple red lipstick. Leon and Jesse are back _with_ the car because they _couldn't_ fix it _and_ they've brought the girl back with them. Meanwhile Dom is wearing that smug grin of his and also sporting a lovely shade of red." She raised.

"You're on." I nodded as we shook on it, before turning back to watch all the drama unfold. 

"Dom? Where you been man?" Vince asked from just outside the garage. None of the boys had come in yet.

"Running errands."

"Errands ay? Colour suits you" Vince snickered as the two of them suddenly came through the door. Mia let out a quiet giggle as we noted _both_ boys sporting red lipstick marks.

"Damn." I muttered annoyed.

"Yeah… _errands_. Wish I could say the same but not sure red is your colour. Besides where are the lunches V?" Dam smirked before looking pointedly at him. Vince scowled as he quickly rubbed at his lips, much like Dom was currently doing.

"Ah shit." He groaned as he held up a hand signaling five before running back out the door.

" _I'm winning this bet."_ Mia sang and I scowled.

"Two out of three."

"Yo Dom, we need to order some parts." Leon spoke up as he, Jesse and a blond barbie walked in. I glared at them. Damn it I'd lost.

"What parts?" Dom asked he eyed Blondie up.

"Fan belt, a couple of connectors, and a part for the radiator. Julie's car is over heating."

"We'll fix it up in no time." Dom flashed a smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you so much for this. Take as long as you need to fix it."

"Shouldn't be more then a day." Jesse spoke up.

"That's great. Excuse me while I just go and make a phone call. I'll be back."

"No worries take your time." Leon flirted back as all three of them watched her strut out of the garage.

"I win." Mia sang before I huffed and started making my way over to the office. 

"Lunches!" Vince yelled as he ran back through the door. I smiled as he passed me mine as I walked by.

"You all good here Let while we were gone?" Dom asked.

"The place is still standing isn't it?" I joked before ducking into the office and grabbing my wallet. I shook my head as I grabbed a twenty out.

"I meant with the car." Dom drawled as he leaned up against the door frame watching me.

"Fine. Mia kept me company." I shrugged as I walked back out.

"Mia's here?" He asked confused as he did a quick scan of the garage before his eyes fell on his little sister.

"Hey Dom." She waved.

"Mia." Vince greeted as he threw her one of his extra burgers.

"Sup girl?" Leon nodded, while Jesse gave her a quick wave before turning back to the computer to order the parts he needed.

"Thank you." Mia grinned happily as I handed over the twenty.

"What's that for?" Dom asked as they all watched with sudden interest.

"Just cashing in on the bet I just won." She smirked.

"What bet?" Leon asked as I jumped up on the counter next to Mia while we ate.

"None of your business." I muttered, throwing a chip in his direction. 

"Leon." Blondie called as she and another blond walked back into the store. I raised an eyebrow in response. Who the hell was she nd where had she come from?

"My ride is here, is there anything we need to do settle now before we go?" She asked.

"No it's fine we can sort it out when you come to pick up your car."

"Great, thank you so much for your help. Both of you." Second Blondie spoke up as I surveyed the scene with great interest.

"No problem. We'll see you tomorrow." Jesse replied as he finished up and stood back over with the others.

I watched silently as Blondie one and Blondie two walked out of the garage before rounding on Mia.

"I'll take that back thank you." I grinned while Mia scowled at me as I took back my money.

"Hey?" Vince asked confused as they all turned to us again.

"Who was she?" Mia asked annoyed.

"Her ride I guess, but she was smoking" Jesse shrugged as he shared a look with Leon.

"Hell yeah." Leon agreed grinning while I rolled my eyes.

"Wait so she wasn't in the car with you guys?" Mia asked.

"No. first time we've seen her… why?" Leon asked suspiciously as he looked between us both. I scowled again as the twenty was snatched from my hand once more.

"Then I'll take that back _thank you_." Mia grinned at me as I poked my tongue out at her childishly.

"Were you two betting on us?" Dom asked as he clued in.

"Maybe." Mia shrugged innocently.

"Your joking right?" Vince asked as he grinned, Jesse and Leon laughing in disbelief.

"You guys are just too damn predictable. It's hard not to." Mia smiled as she finished off her burger.

"What was the bet?" Jesse asked.

"No way, that would be giving away too much." Mia smirked as she pegged her balled up burger wrapper at Jesse, hitting him square in the face.

"Come on, you have us intrigued now." Vince spoke as he gave Mia the puppy eyes.

"Are you sure your egos could handle it?" I asked mockingly.

"Ooh the claws are out." Jesse joked.

"Come on, fess up what was the bet." Dom demanded with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Truth?" Mia asked innocently.

"Bring it." Leon spoke enjoying where this conversation was heading.

"You think we're stupid. Dom running errands means he's going out to get laid," Mia started watching as Dom's smirk fell off his face.

"Going out to pick up a broken down car means one of you two usually gets laid," I continued as I pointed to Jesse and Leon, making both of them raise eyebrows in response.

"And Vince only ever gets the lunches when he has girl he wants to bed." We both finished off smirking at the four silent men across from us.

"We don't think your stupid, we just didn't realise you'd clue on. So come on spill what were the bets then?" Dom asked as they waited.

"I bet ten bucks that Vince would be _without_ the lunches he was meant to get, Leon and Jesse would be back without the car because they _fixed it_ and Dom would be wearing that smug grin of his that he always wears after coming back from running _errands_." I smirked.

"Where as I bet twenty bucks that Vince would be without the lunches he was meant to get, _plus_ be wearing candy apple red lipstick. It was a beautiful shade on you by the way V. Leon and Jesse would be back with the car because they _couldn't_ fix it _and_ they'd bring back the girl with them. Meanwhile Dom would be wearing that smug grin of his but also sporting a lovely shade of red. Which also dear brother was a lovely shade on you." Mia smiled cheekily as I laughed at their disgruntled expressions.

"Hahaha." Vince mocked annoyed as he unconsciously rubbed at his lips again. Jesse and Leon just laughed, shaking their heads at us as they went back to work while Dom looked annoyed.

"Thanks guys you made me twenty bucks richer." Mia smiled as she hopped down from the counter, bounding up to Dom as she hugged him. He rolled his eyes but hugged her back, kissing her on the head as she said goodbye and left.

"You guys make a habit of that?" Dom asked me as he joined me at my car.

"Every week." I grinned just to annoy him further. He grunted in response as he handed me a wrench.

"Also you guys are gunna have to come up with better code words. You guys kinda suck at sneaking around." I grinned.

"We'll keep that in mind." He muttered as I laughed, leaning back into the engine as I started working again.


	3. Party time

_One week later_

 _Letty's POV_

"They still going on about last Saturday?" Mia asked me annoyed as we lay on her bed talking. From just outside the door we could Vince whining about our little bet from last weekend.

"They'll complain about it for at least another week." I said as I closed my eyes and sighed, getting comfy against the pillow.

"Predictable." Mia sung. I snorted and nodded.

"So anyway, did you hear about the party tomorrow night?" Mia asked me as I propped open an eye and looked sideways at her.

"What party?"

"Thomas, you know that senior jock from school? Well he's throwing a party to mark the beginning of the summer holidays."

"Sweet." I nodded in approval.

"We going?" I snorted and shook my head.

"Like Dom's gunna let that happen."

"He doesn't have to know. Its race night on Friday, we'll sneak out and back before they get home." She whispered with a sly grin.

"And they say I'm a bad influence on you. I think it's the other way around." I sighed but nodded, keen to let loose for the night free of body guards.

"So thats a yes?" She asked excitedly.

"Thats a hell yes from me." I laughed quietly as Mia happy danced from beside me.

"Hey Let?" She asked after a long pause of silence.

"Yeah?"

"You like Dom right?" I cracked open my eyes and looked at her frowning. Why would she ask me that?

"Mia why would you ask me that?"

"I dunno, curious I guess. Sometimes I think it's obvious but then other times I second guess myself and wonder if I'm imagining it."

"You're imagining it." I lied.

"You did not just lie to my face." She demanded annoyed as she whacked me hard with her pillow.

"Ouch, quit it woman. Okay fine. I like him, so what? Feelings aren't mutual, I'm not gunna act like a love sick puppy and follow him around everywhere... And what do you mean it's obvious?" I demanded after I let her words set in.

"Only to me. I catch you looking a bit too long sometimes."

"Oh great, I hope no one else has or I'll never live it down." I grumbled.

"I don't think so. I think it's cute."

"You would." I rolled my eyes.

"We could be real sisters." She said happily as she grinned at me.

"Okay down girl. You are getting way ahead of yourself. Dom and I are never going to happen. I'm a little sister to him, nothing more."

"I know." She sighed in annoyance.

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked as I shook my head at her.

"Steve Gannon asked me to the party as his date." She spilled and I smiled.

"And what did you say?" I asked knowingly.

"Ah duh, I said yes of course." I chuckled and shook my head once more before I rolled off the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked confused.

"I'm gunna go for a run. Feel free to join me." I laughed at her as she sent me a yeah-right look.

"I'll be here waiting for you when you get back."

"I'll be back in an hour." I promised before I headed to my room down the hall to change.

* * *

 _Friday night_

"Should I be worried that the two of you aren't even attempting to convince me to let you come tonight?" Dom asked as he looked at me from his spot at the kitchen door. I looked up from eating and shrugged.

"Why bother when you always say no?" I asked slowly.

"Never stopped you before."

"Not in the mood tonight for an argument and Mia said she's got a lot of homework." I shrugged as I went back to my pasta.

"Okay. I'm not complaining just wanting to know why the sudden change."

"No reason." I shrugged again.

"You all good?" He asked making me look up and see the worry written on his face.

"I'm fine, just tired. Been a long week, I'm gunna finish eating and head to bed." He nodded believing me as he pushed himself off the door frame.

"Okay well make sure everything is locked up before you head to bed."

"Will do." I nodded to him as he gave me one last confused look before leaving the room. I sighed in relief, wondering if we had really gotten away with it.

I sat in the kitchen silently eating and checking my phone as I heard all the boys move around the lounge. I heard the front door open and Vince yell out they were leaving. I heard Mia yell something back from upstairs before the front door shut with a click. I stayed where I was listening as I heard their car doors opening and closing, and engines starting before they faded away.

I smirked as I heard Mia squeal in excitement. The boys were gone.

* * *

"See I told you we'd have no problems getting out of the house." Mia spoke happily as she smirked at me. I smiled but rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Go meet Steve, just remember twelve o'clock. We have to beat them back." I warned her.

"Got it. See ya." She winked before bouncing off.

Shaking my head I made my way into the back yard. There was a couple of kegs and a cooler full of vodka and other spirits. Grabbing a new plastic cup I filled it up with beer before turning to survey the scene.

It was your typical high school party. Drunk chicks grinding up against equally drunk guys who were looking for an easy one night stand. Empty cups littered the lawn, music blared through the speakers and I briefly wondered how long it would be until the cops were called.

"Letty?" A male voice asked as I spun around to see who it was.

"Carlos? Hey man how you doing?" I asked as we exchanged a hug.

Carlos was Dom's friend Hector's younger brother, he'd also been two years ahead of me in school. Carlos was tall and I wasn't going to lie to myself, he was rather good looking. He had muscles in all the right places and obviously worked hard for them. He was also decent guy whom I had a lot in common with. Yeah I may have had a crush on the oldest Torretto but I wasn't completely caught up in Dom to not notice other guys.

"Not bad girl, you? You were the last person I was expecting to see here tonight. Haven't you finished school?"

"Like you can talk man. Yeah I work full time at DT's these days. I'm here with Mia." He nodded with a grin.

"A friend of mine is a senior still, he invited me. Dom know you two are here?" He smirked and I laughed.

"Nah he doesn't and it better stay that way. Don't go telling your brother on me okay?" I said as I grinned.

"I won't say nothing to Hector. I got your back girl." He promised as he smiled down at me.

An hour or so later Carlos and I found a free space of lawn was sitting down, chatting about everything car related. From a distance I spotted Mia, cuddled up to a guy I figured was Steve. She was with a group of kids and she was smiling and laughing so I left her alone.

"You been to the races yet?" Carlos asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Nah. Dom won't let us step foot at them. You?" I asked as he turned to me with a grin.

"Twice. They are epic, the cars, the people…" He joked as he wriggled his eyebrows at me. I rolled my own in response.

"So jealous. I can only imagine the amount of skanks at the races." He tipped his head back and laughed.

"Oh girl you have no idea."

"So how come you aren't there tonight?"

"Like I said a friend invited me tonight. Don't get to see him often so I thought I'd skip the races."

"Yet you've been sitting here with me for hours." I noted.

"He's over there trying to get lucky with the head cheerleader." Carlos pointed out and I eyed the guy.

"He's either gunna get slapped or she's gunna take him into the house to find an empty room." I mused as I watched him flirt with a blond.

"House." We both spoke up at the same time as we watched them link hands and enter the house via the side door.

I frowned as I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. Pulling it out I saw that it was just the two hour mark warning.

"All good?" Carlos asked he watched me dismiss the alarm and put my phone away.

"Yeah just a count down. We gotta beat the boys back."

"Fair enough. I dunno about you but I need another drink, you coming?" he asked as he stood up and looked down at me. I nodded, taking his offered hand as he pulled me to my feet. I followed him inside and watched as he grabbed two coronas from a cooler.

"The keg beer tastes like shit." He said as he handed me an opened one.

"Yeah it does." I laughed as we both took a sip. He looked at me weirdly for a moment before turning to look into the lounge.

"Weird question but do you wanna dance?" He asked as he looked back into the lounge room.

The music was still blaring through the speakers and there was a small mass of people dancing in the middle of the room. I caught sight of Mia among them and I shrugged, downing the rest of my drink in four mouthfuls. Out of the corner of my eye I noted him doing the same thing.

"What the hell." I nodded as I sat the empty bottle down and took his offered hand again, following him as he lead me into the room. Mia beamed at me as she saw me and Carlos and I nodded to her date before Carlos spun me around and pulled me back to him. I laughed and wrapped an arm around his neck while one of his twisted around my waist. We grinned at each other before we really started dancing.

* * *

"Okay tonight was awesome." Mia declared as Carlos walked us both back to the house. It was only a short twenty minute walk but at midnight I was glad for the added protection.

"It was pretty good." I grinned back before looking up at Carlos. Mia was walking in front of us occasionally turning around to say something, while Carlos had his arm thrown over my shoulder walking beside me.

"It was. Thanks for the dance." He grinned and I grinned back.

"No problem, sorry you didn't get to spend too much time with your friend." I said as he shrugged with a grin.

"Eh, I don't mind. I had a lot more fun with you." He spoke honestly as we watched Mia twirl around happily. She'd had a little bit more to drink then normal and she had a happy buzz going on.

"Yeah me too."

"So..." He trailed off with a grin.

"So..." I mimicked with one of my own making me laugh.

"You busy tonight?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Wanna meet up for dinner and maybe a movie?" He asked quietly as he tilted his head to look down at me.

"You're not asking me out on a date are you Carlos?" I teased and he laughed, his spare hand coming up to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"I just thought maybe two friends might want to hang out, enjoy each others company?" I smiled, making him relax a little.

"Sounds good." I nodded.

"I'll pick you up at six?" He asked.

"You sure you want to deal with the guard dogs?" I half joked making him laugh and pull me closer, dropping a kiss to my hair.

"I think I'll manage."

"Then six it is."


	4. Breakfast conversations

_Thank you all for the reviews. I am enjoying writing this fic so much, so glad i turned it into more then a oneshot. I'm about 2 and 1/2 chapters ahead so updates will be quite frequent. Enjoy this next chapter!_

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

"You okay Mia?" Vince asked from his seat across from her. She had her breakfast pushed away and her head lying on the table with her eyes closed.

"Headache." She mumbled while I smirked into my orange juice. I childishly wanted to cough out hangover, and I would have but only had it been one of the boys.

"Too much studying, your brain is going to explode if you keep that up." Dom joked as he got up from the table and opened the top cupboard, pulling out a pack of panadol. He handed them over as she sat up and took two quickly, glaring at her brother the whole time.

"So funny." She muttered.

"What did you two get up to last night?" Leon asked as he looked over at me.

"Not much. Mia spent the night studying in her room and I went to bed early." I lied.

"How boring." Vince teased.

"Thats us." I smiled before turning back to my breakfast.

"So any plans for today?" Dom asked and I frowned.

"Aren't we working?" I asked confused.

"There's only two cars in the garage right now, we don't need all of us. Figured you might want the day off." Dom spoke shrugging as he looked at me for an answer.

"I'm not gunna say no." I smiled making him grin and shake his head.

"That's what I thought."

"Oh that reminds me what do you guys want for dinner?" Mia piped up as she rubbed her temples.

"Tacos." Vince spoke up straight away, rubbing his hands together happily.

"I second those." Jesse piped up.

"We can do take out if you aren't well Mia." Dom said as he looked her over.

"I'll be fine once these tablets kick in."

"I'm good with tacos." Leon spoke and even Dom nodded his agreement.

"Let?" She asked.

"I won't be here for dinner so just do whatever these guys want." I shrugged, trying to not draw too much attention to myself. Vince, Jesse and Leon stopped midway through their conversation and Dom looked at me with a frown.

"Where are you going?" He asked suspiciously. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Catching up with a friend for dinner." I brushed off. His eyes narrowed and I held in my groan.

"A friend?" Vince asked using his I-don't-believe-you voice.

"Yep a friend. Believe it or not Vince I do have those." I joked.

"Who is it?" Dom asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and I could already see him gearing up for a fight. Damn.

"Guy I know from school. He messaged me last night and we agreed to catch up."

"You are not going on a date." Dom shook his head and I rolled my eyes.

"Nope you're right I'm not. It's honestly just two friends catching up." It wasn't technically a lie, it wasn't an official date.

"Bullshit." Vince scoffed.

"Not bullshit. I am allowed to go out with friends." I snapped.

"Guys leave her alone." Mia snapped at she threw a wadded napkin at Vince's head. It bounced off his face and he glared at Mia.

"You're fifteen, you are not going out with some high school dick who's just looking for a-" Dom cut off mid sentence when he saw my icy glare. Clearing his throat he shook his head.

"You know what I mean." He muttered.

"I'm four weeks away from being sixteen for starters and as I said before it's not a date, he's a friend. And before you go all over protective on me, you actually happen to know and like the guy so chill." I demanded.

"Who?" Fired at me from all four sides. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Hector's younger brother, Carlos." I spoke up.

"He's like..." Vince started trying to work out how old he was.

"Eighteen." Mia and I spoke up at the same time.

"Yeah too old." Vince muttered.

"Not a date." I sung.

"Carlos?" Dom asked quietly as he watched me.

"Yeah, we were friends at school."

"I know." He nodded.

"So it's fine then?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're just going to go anyway aren't you?" Dom sighed.

"It's not -"

"A date. Yeah yeah I heard you the first time." He muttered as he stared at me.

"So…." I trailed off.

"Go. I know he's a good kid and I trust him. Curfew still stands though." He warned and I nodded.

"Yeah I know." I said as Mia stood up to start clearing the plates. I stood up and started to help her, turning my back on them as I smirked to myself.

 _Letty-1, Dom- 0_

"You seriously letting her go?" Vince asked quietly thinking Mia and I wouldn't be able to hear from the sink. Mia bit her lip to stop from giggling while I rolled my eyes.

"V he's a good kid. He's never got into any trouble and Letty's right, they were close friends at school. We can't stop her going out with friends." Dom spoke back quietly.

"Yeah but he's a lot older." Leon whispered.

"You heard her, it's not a date and I trust her. Besides the kid would be crazy to try something on her knowing he'd have to deal with us if we found out." It was silent for a moment as they thought about what Dom said.

"Fair point." Vince conceded.

Mia and I shared a look as the table turned silent.

"Where are you going tonight?" She asked me quietly.

"Tossing up between fish and chips by the beach or trying out that new mexican joint." I answered quietly. I didn't want them to hear too much.

"Just dinner?" She asked.

"We haven't decided, theres that new action movie out. We both wanna see it but we haven't settled on anything other then dinner." I lied for the four guys who were listening in and judging by her small smirk she knew I was lying.

"You know we made them that deal." Leon whispered again catching our attention immediately.

"You know the one, that when they turn sixteen they can date. She said so herself she's only four weeks away maybe…." Leon trailed off.

"Now that is a huge age gap." Vince muttered.

"We'll deal with that if or when it happens. I don't like the idea of either of them ever dating. I'm especially not keen on the age gap in that case but… it could be someone worse." Dom muttered making Mia and I exchange a quick look of shock.

"You saying you'd let her?" Leon asked shocked.

"I dunno. Let's just forget about that for the time being." Dom ended suddenly. I heard the chair scraping as he stood up, announcing he and Vince were heading into the garage. Jesse and Leon said something about getting a start on the lawns and washing the cars.

"Wow." I muttered in disbelief.

"Yeah, wow." Mia said as shook her head.


	5. Night out

_Again thank you to all of my readers. I love hearing what you all think. Also because I forgot to mention it earlier Jesse is 17 in this fic. So a year older then Letty. Enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

I quickly swept my hair up in a pony tail as I heard a car door shut out the front of the house. Looking at the time I saw it was ten minutes to six. Carlos was early.

Grabbing my wallet and jacket I gave myself one last look before leaving my room. I had opted for a casual look. I had my favourite pair of jeans on and a plain form fitting tee that had a V neck, on top of that I had my black bomber jacket to put on when it got cooler. Mia had been itching to do my makeup but I refused. It would be a bit suss if I came out looking like I was all dressed up for a date after announcing it was in fact not a date.

"You going?" Dom spoke suddenly from out of no where startling me. I sent him a glare as he grinned at me, pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning against.

"Sorry."

"No problem. Yeah soon. He said he'd be swing by sometime around six."

"He's picking you up?" He asked frowning.

"Well I can't exactly walk from here." I joked.

"I was going to drop you off." I gave him a weird look but said nothing.

"He offered so I accepted." He still continued to frown but said nothing as he walked down the stairs behind me.

"You wearing that?" He asked making me give him a weird look over my shoulder.

"I'm wearing jeans and a tee. What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked.

"Nothing I guess, just expected… never mind." He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly.

"You're acting weird dude." I shook my head at him and he shrugged.

"Give me a break I'm not used to this."

"Used to what exactly? I'm going out to catch up with a friend." I said as I heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah I know. Don't worry about me, go out and have fun. Call me if you need me to pick you up." I nodded not telling him just yet that Carlos was also dropping me home. I'd save that for later.

I noted the guys in the lounge room gaming, Vince throwing a look over his shoulder as he heard Dom and I. I waved at him before opening the door, smiling at Carlos who was waiting on the other side. To his credit he had also kept things casual- Jeans, a white fitted tee and a jacket.

"Hey dude." I spoke keeping face.

"Hey Let, sup Dom." He nodded as I stepped out onto the porch with him.

"Hey Carlos." Dom smiled though it didn't meet his eyes.

"Heard the races were a big hit last night." He said and Dom nodded with a more sincere smile.

"Yeah it was a good night. You didn't come?" He asked as he subtly eyed me. I raised an eyebrow at his silent accusation and he quickly looked contrite. I shook my head at him.

"Nah. Max, a friend of mine and I headed over to a party, now I'm done with school we don't get to see each other much." Carlos shrugged casually.

"Yeah Hector mentioned something about a party." Dom nodded.

"You going Let?" Leon asked as he, Vince and Jesse seemed to pop out of no where. I internally groaned.

"Yep."

"You all set?" Carlos asked me and I nodded.

"Call me when you want to be picked up." Dom spoke and I nodded.

"I can just drop her back if you want?" Carlos asked Dom.

"It's a bit out of your way isn't it?" Vince asked.

"Nah, it's on my way home anyway. Saves one of you having to come out." He smiled. Dom looked at me and I shrugged making him sigh and nod.

"Okay thanks, just remember curfew is-"

"Midnight I got it." I shook my head with a small smile. He sighed and nodded, still eyeing us both.

"See ya guys." I waved before turning around and walking towards Carlos' car.

"Catch you guys later." Carlos spoke as I heard him follow along behind me.

"Damn. They would actually make a cute couple." Jesse muttered not so quietly making me groan while Carlos chuckled quietly.

"What the fuck was that for?" Jesse hissed.

"Shut up."

"Don't say that shit."

"That's not funny." They all muttered as we reached the car and climbed in.

"I take it they weren't keen on letting you out tonight."

"Hmmm not really." I laughed as he started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

"So I better be on my best behavior huh?" He asked as we waved one last time before driving off.

"Aren't you always?" I teased.

"Most of the time." He grinned.

"So where are we eating?" I asked making him grin.

"I'm thinking burgers on the beach."

"I'm thinking thats an awesome idea."

* * *

"Okay, okay you win. I remember that prank. The look on Principle Prices face was amazing, I still can't believe you never got caught for it." I shook my head at the memory as I laughed.

"Oh it was close, trust me. Hector would have had my ass if I'd been found out." He chuckled as we lay side by side on the bonnet of his car.

"You know Hector got pretty fired up too when I told him we were meeting up." I frowned and turned my head to look at him.

"Why? We've been friends for years." I asked.

"I think he's scared of what Dom will do to him if I do something wrong." He laughed.

"I had to keep repeating to them this morning that this was not a date."

"Same. I don't think he believed me."

"The boys have this rule, Mia and I can't date until we turn sixteen."

"When do you turn sixteen?" He asked cheekily and I laughed.

"Four weeks."

"I think I can wait that long."

"You gotta get through Dom, Vince and Leon first." I scoffed.

"I'm not worried." He smiled.

"So I thought this was just supposed to be a casual thing?" I asked with a small smirk on my face.

"It is. I like you Let but we'll just take this a bit at a time okay?" I nodded and he smiled back at me.

"So how long do you think it will be before either my brother or Dom shows up?" He started and I laughed.

"For once I think they'll behave." He grinned and nodded, sitting up before looking back at me.

"Wanna catch that movie?" He asked and I nodded, taking his hand as he pulled me up. I watched as he locked up his car and we headed for the movie theater.

* * *

"Man that was awesome." I laughed as we came out of the movie.

"That last scene, with the explosion was crazy. How the fuck they survived that… man." Carlos said as he shook his head laughing.

"It was a great movie."

"Definitely worth seeing again." He agreed. I looked quickly at my phone and saw only one message from Dom asking if everything was good. I smiled as I passed my phone to Carlos who read the message.

"We should totally mess with him." He smirked and I grinned.

"What have you got in mind?" I asked eagerly.

"Pass me your phone." I did so without question and he pointed over to the side of the movie building.

"Lets be really childish and take a silly photo then send it to him." He smirked and I laughed.

"How old are we?" I asked.

"Just pull a funny face and look at the camera." He laughed as we found a light enough spot to take a photo.

"Okay ready, we'll do a few?" He asked and I nodded grinning. He started counting down from three so I quickly pulled a face- Fish lips then a flash. Next one was cross eyed followed by another flash. Then finally I stuck my tongue out and made a face, just before the flash went off I felt lips on my cheek.

The flashes was blinding and I blinked trying to see again as I turned to Carlos.

"This is gold." Carlos laughed as he looked at them.

"Did you just kiss me?" I teased and he smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but I'm thinking this is the perfect one to send to Dom." He grinned as he showed me. I burst into laughter at the sight. It was the last photo we took- I had my tongue out, eyes screwed up and Carlos was kissing my cheek but his face was screwed up too like he'd smelt something bad. It was perfect.

"Oh god they'll kill you." I said shaking my head.

"I'm willing to take the risk." He said as he messed around with the phone for a few seconds.

"Besides it's too late now, I just sent it." He smirked as I felt a nervous flutter in my stomach. Shit.


	6. Growing up

_I think everyone will be quite proud of Dom in this chapter. Thank you everyone for all the love and reviews, enjoy this next chapter!_

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

I sighed again as I looked at my phone for what felt the hundredth time in the past two hours. I had messaged Letty hours ago, double checking everything was okay but I hadn't heard a peep from her. I was itching to grab my car keys and go looking but Mia had mentioned them possibly seeing a movie so I decided to leave it for a bit longer.

"Dinner and movie. Sounds like a fucking date to me." Vince bitched from beside me.

"If she doesn't answer in ten minutes I'm getting in that car." I threatened quietly so only Vince could hear.

"I'll join you."

"What are you two whispering about?" Mia asked us as she eyed me from the other lounge.

"Nothing. Do we have to continue watching this shit?" Vince asked annoyed as he pointed to the TV. Mia had stuck a movie in and we'd gathered in the lounge to watch too. Only thing was it was a chick flick, Vince's pet hate.

"Feel free to leave." Mia muttered as she turned her attention back to the movie. I gave Vince a small smirk as he grumbled under his breath.

A quiet ping drew my attention back to my phone. Letty's name flashed on the screen and I quickly opened the message.

 _We're having fun_

I frowned at the choice of wording before I noted there was a photo to go with it. My frown deepened as I took in the picture. The sight of the two of them together was hard to digest as Jesse's words from earlier kept playing on my mind. Truthfully they did look like your typical cute high school couple but that in itself pissed me off. I knew I had to accept the fact that both girls were growing up but shit. I wasn't ready for them to be interested in boys yet.

"What's that?" Vince asked as he looked over my shoulder.

"Their idea of funny." I said quietly as he looked at the picture.

"Kid's got his lips on Letty." He growled and I grunted in response.

"So?" He demanded quietly.

"So what V? It's clearly their idea of a joke, typical Letty to pull something like this." I muttered as I put my phone aside.

"You're just gunna let that happen?" He asked annoyed.

"What am I supposed to say? No Letty you can't see your friend Carlos anymore because he kissed your cheek for a photo? Get a grip V." I muttered back annoyed

"I don't like it. I still think they're lying." He muttered angrily before standing up and heading into the kitchen. I sighed and quietly went after him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Tell her that shit is not okay. She's fifteen Dom."

"I know how old she is. I don't like it anymore then you but they are growing up." I sighed as I fell heavily into a chair.

"So what?" He whispered back angrily.

"It's gunna happen one day V."

"One day not _today_." He countered and I silently agreed.

"I'm not ready for it either you know." I said quietly and he sighed sitting down across from me.

"Fucking hell." He groaned as he ran a hand over his face.

"I'll talk to her." I said after a long stretch of silence and he grunted at me in response.

"Fucking teenagers and hormones." I muttered and he snorted.

"Like we can talk." He pointed out.

"Thats why I hate the idea of them dating, because I know exactly what those teenage boys are thinking."

"Fuck. Letty turns sixteen in four weeks." He groaned as it really sunk in.

"We're going to end up in fights, or worse." I said as I shook my head clear.

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

"You okay? You've gone a bit quiet since the whole photo thing." Carlos asked as we sat pulled over in his car.

"I'm just a bit nervous at what will happen when I get home." I said truthfully with a small smile.

"They are really protective of you aren't they?" He asked tilting his head to the side thinking.

"Yeah. You should probably just drop me off and leave, for safety reasons." I half joked and he smiled.

"Noted."

"We should probably also get going, my curfew is up in an thirty minutes."

"I'll get you home in time. Listen I know this is probably breaking all the rules but what would you do if I kissed you right now?" He asked quietly. I looked over at him, licking my lips nervously as I met his eyes.

"I don't know." I answered. It wouldn't be my first kiss, that had been stolen during a stupid game of spin the bottle at a party a few years ago. It would be how ever my second and while I liked Carlos I wasn't sure I liked him enough to kiss him on the first 'date'.

"What happened to casual?" I asked nervously.

"It's still casual. A kiss doesn't have to mean anything big." He said and I said nothing in response but he seemed to take it as a good sign.

He leant forward brushing his lips against mine softly. Not gunna lie it did feel nice.

Instead of pulling back he leaned forward again, his hand coming up to cup the back of my neck. His lips pressed against mine but I froze and immediately pulled away when he ran his tongue over my bottom lip. He seemed to understand and let me go.

"Sorry." He smiled.

"It's okay, I'm just not that girl." I hinted and he smiled

"I know, sorry I wasn't trying anything I promise. I wouldn't do that. Come on let's get you home." He smiled as he kissed my cheek before he sat back in his seat, starting the engine of the car.

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

It had been two hours since everyone except me had gone to bed. I wasn't going until I knew Letty was home and safe, which according to the clock was supposed to be in ten minutes. Sipping my beer I heard a car turn onto the street. Immediately I was up and out of my chair, looking out the kitchen window as I spied on the car coming to a stop in front of the house. I watched silently as Letty got out of the passenger side, smiling and laughing at something Carlos had said before she gave a wave and shut the door. I let out a sigh of relief as she started making her way up the front porch steps towards the door. I watched as Carlos pulled out of the driveway and disappeared from view just as Letty opened the front door.

"Shit." Letty hissed as she banged into something in the hallway. I had turned all the lights off in the house, preferring to sit in the dark to see what would happen when he dropped her home. I was relieved that he or she hadn't tried anything.

"You okay?" I asked quietly, flicking on the kitchen light as I leant against the kitchen doorway.

"Holy shit." She swore as she jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Sorry." I smirked as I gave her a quick once over. Nothing seemed out of place and other then the scare I had given her she seemed fine.

"I didn't know you were still up. The lights were off." She said as she shrugged out of her jacket.

"I wasn't going to bed until I knew you were home." I said as I flicked the light off again and headed over towards her and the stairs.

"Thanks for waiting up." She said quietly surprising me as I led her up the stairs in the dark.

"No problem, I wouldn't have been able to sleep otherwise."

"Listen, before you go bed," I started as we paused outside her room.

"I know what you're going to say, and I'm sorry about the photo. Carlos thought it would be funny, he sent it not me." She spoke nervously.

"Thought we were clear on that sort of thing." I muttered.

"It was a joke." She winced as she looked up at me and I sighed quietly.

"I know, and that's the only reason why I am calm but Letty it doesn't happen again." I warned seriously and she nodded.

"I know, I know. I am sorry." She apologised and I nodded, pulling her to my side as I hugged her.

"Go to sleep, it's late." I said as I let her go and made my way to my own room down the hall.

"Dom." She called quietly making me pause as I opened my door and turned around. I could just make her outline out in the dark.

"Thank you for not loosing your shit." She said quietly and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Not gunna lie I wanted to, but I trust you. See you in the morning." I said as I heard her shuffle in the dark before her door closed. I sighed heavily before I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. Thank god tonight was over.


	7. Birthday plans

_Thank you to all my lovely readers for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter, Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

It has been a week since Letty had gone out and she hadn't mentioned Carlos since. I was still holding my breath, still half waiting for her to spring it on me in three weeks time. Vince had asked her the morning after how her night had been and all she'd said was they'd had fun, that the movie they'd seen had been epic and we needed to see it too. Mia had looked thoroughly disappointed at breakfast so I took that as a good sign that nothing had happened between the two teens the night before.

"So Letty you going for your permit?" Leon asked her as she and I worked together on a car.

"Yeah thats the plan. You going to teach me?" She asked smirking back at him.

"You ain't getting behind the wheel of my car." Leon joked.

"I got your back, I'll teach you." I said as I bumped her hip making her smile up at me.

"See even Dom trusts me with his car." She joked with Leon and I laughed.

"We probably should start thinking about getting you a car." I said seriously and she looked up at me startled.

"Seriously?" She asked amazed and I nodded at her seriously.

"You're going to need one eventually. Besides we can work on it, fix it up while you're learning to drive."

"Sweet.' She beamed making us laugh and shake our heads.

"Oi lunches." Jesse announced as he entered the garage again. Letty snickered quietly but said nothing as she took hers and went over to sit on the bench. I gave Vince a look and he shrugged before I turned back to Jesse. Then I saw it and smirked myself.

"Nice colour Jess." I whispered to him as he passed me my lunch. He groaned and went red, quickly rubbing at his lips as he cast a annoyed look over at Letty.

"You're mean." I said as I joined her up on the bench.

"I said nothing." She shrugged innocently as she ate a fry.

"Got any plans tonight?' I asked her casually. It was Friday night and the races where on but I hadn't heard boo from Mia or Letty about coming to the races again. It was putting me on edge.

"No."

"None?" I asked doubtfully.

"I mean if you're offering to take me to the races..." She trailed off with a smirk and I mentally sighed with relief.

"Not even close." I smirked back.

"Then no." I frowned again as I turned back to my burger. Weird, they usually put up more of a fight.

"No party I should be worried about?" I asked suspiciously.

"No Dom. Look you're never going to let us go and no offense but I'm getting tired of the same argument." She sighed as she looked at me.

"Okay fair enough."

"Letty you seen or heard from Carlos lately?" Leon asked her from his spot at the desk.

"Nope, why?" She asked as she chewed her mouthful.

"Just wondering." He shrugged as the rest of us stayed quiet.

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

"Uhuh, I'll pretend to believe that." I said after swallowing my food.

"Hey we're not complaining." Vince muttered from the corner and I rolled my eyes.

"I know." I muttered back.

I had heard from him but only twice in the last week and that was just a few text messages saying hey, how is everything?

I didn't mind, we'd put no label or expectations on the other night. I liked his friendship and we had a lot in common but while his kiss was nice and all, I was in no rush to get a boyfriend or date seriously. The only exception to the rule being Dom, but that was never going to happen.

"So have you given any thought to what you wanna do for your sixteenth?" Dom asked changing subjects.

"Not really."

"Nothing?" He asked frowning.

"Not really." I repeated.

"Dinner?" Leon asked.

"Movie?" Vince asked.

"Shit do you want a party?" Dom blurted out and I looked at him weirdly.

"I thought dinner was a given?" I asked looking away from Dom to Leon.

"Yeah okay so that one was a bad example." Leon said with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't know it's just a birthday." I shrugged.

"Just a birthday?" Jesse asked and I shrugged.

"Do you want a party?" Dom asked again and I could see the looks on the boys faces from the corner of my eye.

"I'm not your average teenage girl, I'm not into the whole slumber party thing Dom." I joked.

"What no girl on girl pillow fights?" Vince asked mock shocked making me and Dom snort in response.

"Yeah no thanks I'll pass." I shook my head and cringed.

"Cute V but that's not what I meant." Dom laughed.

"Oh come on. We could totally join in." Jesse joked ignoring Dom.

"Ew." I muttered, shuddering as I suddenly got a very bad visual. The boys cracked, pissing themselves laughing as they joked around some more.

"Seriously though Let, do you?" Dom asked me quietly.

"You'd let me have a party?" I asked slowly.

"No drinking." He quickly warned.

"No drugs." Leon added.

"No teenage sex in the house either." Vince added making me screw my nose up.

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks." I said as I jumped down from the work bench.

"No?" They all asked shocked.

"I'm good with just a quiet night at home. Dinner, movie… whatever."

"Right…" Leon trailed off looking at me weirdly before I turned my back to them. I don't know why they thought it was so weird. I wasn't overly social.

"I don't really have a lot of close friends. It would be like… I don't know, ten people? Not really much of a party." I thought about it with a shrug.

"Well shit. If we had of offered this to Mia she would be jumping for joy right now." Vince joked and I laughed in agreement.

"Mia's a social butterfly." I smirked.

"What about a night at the races?" Dom spoke up suddenly and I spun around quickly to stare at him. Did I hear him right?

"Huh?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Say what now?" Vince asked equally shocked.

"It's a once off. You're turning sixteen but you deserve to have more then dinner and a movie."

"Shit you're serious." I asked shocked.

"Dom..." Leon trailed off clearly agreeing with Vince and not thinking it a good idea.

"Just once." Dom warned me paying Vince and Leon no attention.

"Mia too?" I asked and he grimaced.

"I'd rather not..." He trailed off.

"Please?" I begged.

"Ah fuck." Vince swore from the corner of the room.

"Fine. Mia too. So is that a yes?" Dom sighed and I nodded quickly. Fuck I wasn't going to say no to this deal.

"There's going to be rules. You stick with us the entire night, no wandering off." He warned and I nodded quickly again.

"No racing." Leon added and I again I nodded.

"You don't speak to anyone you don't know." Vince snapped.

"Got it." I nodded.

"Consider this your birthday present." Dom spoke up with a small smile on his face and I grinned, trying really hard to not bounce up and down.

"Thank you." I said excitedly.

"Yeah yeah. Now get back to work." He grinned softly as he nudged me back over to the car we'd been working on before lunch. I bit my lip to stop myself from grinning so hard but it was useless. I think my smile would permanently be on my face for the next two weeks.

"Shit Dom." Leon muttered quietly from the other side of the room.

"I know, it just slipped out. She deserves something and if she doesn't want a party... Look it'll be fine. We'll all be there and watch them."

"This is going to end in a fight." Vince muttered.

"It'll be fine, we've got this." Jesse spoke up.


	8. What the hell is wrong with me?

_Takes place a week after the last chapter. Thank you again to all my readers, I love reading your thoughts on the chapters! Enjoy xx_

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

"So my brother's been looking at you _a lot_ lately." Mia said quietly as the boys all left us in the kitchen to go back and play the playstation.

"What are you talking about?" I asked frowning.

"You haven't noticed?" I asked curiously.

"No." I shook my head.

"I dunno, I noticed it over the weekend but brushed it off but I really noticed it tonight at dinner."

"He's probably just thinking about the races next weekend." I shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe he's silently freaking out." She agreed.

"Good possibility."

"I dunno it feels like something more. He like watches your every move." She spoke quietly as she glanced behind us.

"You're reading too much into it Mia." I smiled a little sadly.

"Yeah probably. It's just weird." She sighed as she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled as we quickly finished the dishes.

It had been a long week. The garage had picked up after the boys had agreed to let me go to the races for my birthday and we had been flat out ever since. When I had told Mia she had been just as thrilled as I had. She immediately started discussing outfits, hair and makeup but I shook my head at her. The guys had been nice enough to let us go, I was not ruining it by dressing up and getting told to change. After a small argument she had finally agreed that it wasn't worth the yelling.

I plopped down on the couch between Dom and Vince after finishing the dishes. Mia said she had homework to do so she headed upstairs for the night. I leant back on the couch watching as Dom and Leon dueled it out on the screen. It wasn't long before Dom let out a cheer before passing the remote over to Vince.

"You cheated." Leon muttered as he passed his over to Jesse.

"I did not cheat. Not my fault you can't drive for shit." Dom chuckled.

"Whatever man." Leon flipped him off as he turned his attention back to the screen.

"You okay?" Dom asked as he looked down at me and I smiled slightly, leaning my head back against the couch as I nodded.

"Just tired. Been a long week." I said tiredly as I closed my eyes.

"You should go to bed." He whispered quietly in my ear and I had to stop myself from shivering. Dom's voice could evoke some serious emotions.

"Mmhmm soon." I mumbled as I relaxed.

I heard him chuckle but he said nothing more. Slowly I felt myself drifting off, my head sliding slightly before it fell, jolting me back awake as I positioned my head back against the couch. I felt myself dozing off again, gently feeling a hand on my head before my cheek hit something warm and solid. I snuggled into it closer before settling, letting sleep fully take over.

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

I watched Letty silently as she started to doze off, her head slipping as she fell asleep. I frowned as it jolted her awake so I guided her head onto my shoulder. I smiled slightly as she wriggled closer before settling. I kept my arm wrapped around Letty as she fell asleep properly.

It was only just after eight o'clock but it had been a busy week at the garage, all of us pulling longer days to get the cars finished in time for pick ups. I relaxed into the couch more and smothered my own yawn. I watched the TV, watching as Jesse and Vince battled it out as they raced their cars to the end of the finish line.

Before long I found myself gazing down at Letty again and lifted my hand to stroke her hair softly. She had been walking on cloud nine since I'd agreed to let her come to the races. She'd made no further mention of Carlos and a quick conversation with Hector told me he hadn't made any mention of her either. I couldn't pin point exactly why but the idea of Letty and Carlos had started to bother me a little so I was glad to see nothing was becoming of it. I had ended up telling myself it was just me being overprotective.

"She asleep?" Vince asked and I snapped my head up startled.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I think she's exhausted from a big week." I replied. Vince nodded but his eyes didn't leave me.

"What?" I asked self consciously.

"Nothing. Times really flying huh?" He asked me quietly as he looked down at Letty.

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

"You should probably get her to bed." Vince whispered and I nodded in agreement. Carefully I eased out from her, standing up and stretching before reaching down for her. She groaned at the movement, as I carefully slid my arms underneath her. I gently hooked her arms around my neck and then lifted her up. I said a quiet goodnight to Jesse and Leon who nodded at me, briefly glancing at Letty with a small smile.

I took my time climbing the stairs, careful not to trip over one of them. I nudged the door to her room open before lying her down on the bed. She mumbled something before curling up in a ball and settling once more. I smiled, pulling the covers over her before I stood up.

I watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took, her breathing deep and even as she slept. I reached my hand out, gently brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face. I watched as her eyes fluttered at my touch but her breathing didn't change letting me know she was still asleep. I let my hand trail down her cheek, softly caressing her skin before I snapped out of my thoughts. Shit what was I doing?

I quickly retracted my hand, leaning down to drop a kiss on her head before I turned around and left the room, closing the door quietly behind me.

 _What the hell is with me lately?_ I thought to myself as I walked down the hall to my own room. I needed sleep.


	9. Out of line

_Thank you to all that reviewed! I hope you all enjoy the this chapter xx_

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

I focused on tightening the bolt in front of me as I tried _not_ to think of the brunette standing close beside me. After the other night I found myself watching her all the fucking time. It was starting to mess with my head.

I listened to the tinkering of tools as Letty moved around to the other side of car before I chanced a glance up at her. I let my eyes roam her face, as she frowned in concentration.

"What's up?" Letty asked as she caught me staring at her when she looked up. I cringed as she asked me the question. What the fuck was I staring for? I had been doing it a lot lately for no reason.

"Hmm? Nothing. You excited for next week?" I deflected and I almost sighed in relief when it worked.

"Yeah." She grinned at me and I couldn't help but smiled back.

"Knock knock." I looked up as I heard someone walking into the garage. I smiled and nodded at Hector as he stopped in front of me.

"Hey Hec, what's up man?" I asked as we shook hands.

"Sup Dom, boys. Hey baby girl." He greeted as he fist bumped the guys before turning to smile at Letty.

"Hey Hector." She smiled back.

"What brings you down here?" I asked we all gathered around the car Let and I had been working on.

"Was wondering if you had a few minutes to look over my car?" Hector asked hopefully.

"Sure man, what's wrong with it?" I asked as I nodded at him to lead me out to it. I gently tapped Letty on the back as I walked by and she followed behind me silently.

"Leaking fluid from somewhere." He answered and I nodded. I nearly paused when I saw Carlos standing beside Hector's car talking on the phone. He hadn't spotted us yet and I took a quick glance down at Letty. She'd glanced over at him briefly before focusing on the car. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. But it was short lived as Carlos turned around and spotted us, abruptly ending his call.

"Hey Dom, hey Letty." Carlos greeted as he pocketed his phone.

"Hey Carlos." I smiled slightly trying not to frown as he hugged Letty. I glanced at Hector who was shaking his head at his younger brother in warning but Carlos either didn't care or wasn't paying attention.

"Hey man." She greeted, giving him a hug back.

I did just about explode however as he leant in and kissed her cheek. Letty looked a little shocked, not having expected it either. I took a small amount of comfort in that clearly this was not an normal thing. I caught her glancing at me and I gave her a hard look as she quickly pulled away from him, turning her focus to the car again. I glared at Carlos and he cleared his throat nervously, suddenly not wanting to meet my eye.

' _Oh yeah you better be scared.'_

I heard Hector mutter something in Spanish beside me before I closed my eyes and counted to ten.

"Show us where the problem is." I muttered tensely as I turned my attention back to the car. The kid had better watch himself or he would be earning the number one spot on my shit list.

* * *

"That should do it." I muttered as I wiped my hands on an old rag.

"Thanks brother." Hector nodded and I tipped my head in response, eying Letty and Carlos out of the corner of my eye.

"I don't know what was going through his head before but I swear to you I'll talk to him." Hector muttered to me quietly.

"Thanks." I muttered back, not taking my eye off either of them. Carlos was leaning against the car, arms crossed as he and Letty spoke quietly. He was smiling at whatever she was saying and it took all my will power to not go over there and wipe it off.

"Okay we're done here. Let's roll." Hector announced making Carlos and Letty look up from their conversation. Letty smiled at him and stepped back as he stood up, he was still refusing to meet my gaze but this time he didn't hug or kiss her goodbye. Good boy, he knew he'd overstepped the mark with that one. Letty joined my side a second later as Hector and Carlos got in the car. I could see Hector through the tinted windows glaring at his younger brother. He was just lucky it was Hector and not me.

"I'm sorry, I can see you're mad." Letty mumbled from beside me.

"Not your fault." I muttered back, glaring as the car drove off.

"I'm sure he meant it-"

"I know exactly how he meant it." I growled as I turned to look down at her. She was biting her lip nervously, as she stared at me.

"He wants you." I muttered angrily as she quickly looked away.

"I don't think so." She mumbled.

"I know he does. He fucking better watch himself or he's going to loose those lips of his." I warned as I turned and stormed back into the garage.

"All good?" Vince asked me worriedly as I threw the rag in my hand at the wall.

"No." I growled before heading for the office slamming the door shut behind me.

"Fuck." I growled quietly.

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

I smiled at Carlos as he walked up to me. I don't know what I was expecting but a hug in front of Dom wasn't it. I sure as fuck wasn't expecting a kiss on the cheek either. I turned rigid as I quickly chanced a glance at Dom. Maybe I'd be lucky and he hadn't seen it.

The angry snarl on his face told me had and I quickly pulled away from Carlos. I waited worriedly for the bomb to drop. I sent Carlos a what-the-fuck look but he was ignoring both me and Dom. I could tell Dom was restraining himself as he closed his eyes for about ten seconds. Was he counting? When he opened them again though his voice was really tense as he asked Hector to show us the problem. Fuck he was mad. Like really mad.

I watched silently as Dom looked over Hector's car and found the problem. He sent me inside for a few tools and I went and got them quickly not wanting to piss him off even further. I helped him as much as I could, not wanting to get in his way.

"He looks pissed." A voice mumbled quietly to me.

"What did you expect? Why the hell would you do that?" I muttered back annoyed.

"I wasn't thinking." He muttered back.

"You are dead, I hope you realise that." I said as I looked up at him.

"Yeah I kinda figured that. So I probably shouldn't ask to meet up again tonight?" He grinned and I shook my head.

"You're crazy." I muttered just before Hector announced they were done.

"See you later?" He asked smiling slightly as I just nodded my head before moving over to Dom.

"I'm sorry, I can see you're mad." I mumbled as we watched the car drive off.

"Not your fault." He muttered back angrily. I bit my lip as I stared up at him, trying to think of an excuse to use.

"I'm sure he meant it-" I started but I stopped as Dom focused his glare on me.

"I know exactly how he meant it." He bit out.

"He wants you." He muttered angrily. I didn't know how to answer that without getting myself or Carlos in trouble so I settled for turning away.

"I don't think so." I lied.

"I know he does. He fucking better watch himself or he's going to loose those lips of his." He warned before he turned and stormed back into the garage. Shit.

"All good?" Vince asked him worried, watching as Dom threw the rag in at the wall before storming towards the office.

"No." He boomed before slamming the door shut behind him making the building shake slightly from the force.

"Okay what the fuck happened out there?" Leon asked me as all three boys rounded on me.

"Nothing." I tried but Vince silenced me with a hard look.

"Carlos did something Dom didn't like." I mumbled before fleeing the area. I did not want to be around when they all found out.


	10. Home alone

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews, hope you enjoy this next chapter. I am currently 4 chapters ahead and I am just about to sit down and write Letty and Dom's scene!_

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

I sighed and sagged heavily into the desk chair as I looked out the small window in the office into the garage. I had been holed up in here since after the incident this morning. Vince and Leon had come straight in and asked what Carlos had done but after they saw my glare they had decided to back off.

I looked up as I heard a timid knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Is it okay if I go? We've finished up for the day." Letty asked as she stood at the opened door.

"Come in for a second." I sighed making her do the same as she shut the door behind her.

"Sorry about loosing my shit earlier." I apologised.

"It's okay, I get it. I may not like it but I get it."

"Music to my ears." I joked lightly and she cracked a smile and laughed.

"Yeah I bet." She joked back.

"Come on, let's go home." I said as I stood up, walking around the desk as I pulled her up too.

"Can I drive?" She asked cheekily and I laughed at her attempt to change our shitty day.

"No. Hurry up and get your ass in the car, on the passenger side." I added as she quickly went to get her bag.

"All good?" Vince asked me.

"I'll explain later." I said tensely as he nodded in understanding just as Letty came back into the view.

"Ready?" I asked and she nodded.

"Let's go." Leon clapped happily.

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

One week. One week and then I would be at the races instead of being bored at home on another Friday night.

"I'm bored." I whined as I turned my head towards Mia.

"I know. You keep telling me every five minutes." She muttered annoyed as she read her chemistry text book.

"Entertain me." I pouted making her laugh and look over at me. I was lying on the floor beside her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Go find something to do."

"But there is nothing to do." I groaned as I looked up at her.

"Go message Carlos." She half joked. I frowned, I hadn't responded to his last five texts. I was sort of mad at him for pissing Dom off.

"Go fix your friendship." She spoke again but this time seriously and I sighed.

"He was an idiot though." I groaned as I sat up.

"All boys are idiots. Get used to it." She sassed before shooing me from her room so she could study.

I fell heavily onto the lounge. It was only just after ten, the races would have only just started. "Maybe I should ring him?" I mumbled to myself as I pulled out my phone.

I pressed dial and held my phone to my ear as it rang. It only rang once before he answered.

"Letty." He breathed into the phone, his relief obvious.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Fuck, I thought you were never going to speak to me again." He muttered.

"Can you blame me?" I asked annoyed.

"No. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I got my ass handed to me by Hector. I heard Dom's furious with me."

"You think?" I joked.

"Shit." He sighed.

"It's quiet." I said as I noted there was no background noise.

"I didn't feel like going tonight. I figured there'd be a welcoming party waiting for me." He half joked and I winced at how right he was. Dom had told the others and they were spitting mad too.

"What are you doing?" He asked after a pause.

"Nothing. I'm at home bored. Mia's studying for a test."

"Can I come over?" He asked quietly.

"Will you behave?" I asked teasingly.

"Maybe." He teased back.

"Then hurry up and get over here." I smiled listening as he laughed.

"Give me fifteen." He promised before we ended the call.

Sure enough fifteen minutes later he was knocking on the front door. I stood up from the lounge and went to open it. He grinned as he saw me and I shook my head at him.

"You are a shit stirrer." I said.

"In all honesty I never meant to start a fight." He said as he walked in. I frowned as I looked behind him.

"Where's your car?"

"Two streets away. Just in case." He added with a small laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Smart move." I smirked as I shut the door.

"So you forgive me?" He asked me as he pulled me close. I sighed as I looked up at him, damn he was really cute and hard to stay mad at.

"Yeah just don't pull that shit again in front of Dom okay?" I said seriously as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me on the forhead before nodding seriously to what I had said.

"Wanna play?" He asked as he nodded to the TV.

"Hope you're ready to get your ass kicked." I smiled as we both dove for the remotes.

* * *

"Damn, you are good." Carlos spoke as we finally finished the race. The winner being yours truly.

"I know." I smirked as he shoved me playfully.

"Hey." I laughed as I pushed him back.

"Where's Mia?" He asked after he stopped laughing and I pointed up.

"Ah." He said nodding in understanding.

"I didn't tell her you were coming."

"So she doesn't know I'm here?" He asked.

"She would have come down by now if she did." I said shrugging.

"Look I didn't want to ask you this but it's been annoying me since my talk with Hector. Is there something between you and Dom?" I raised my eyebrow and shook my head.

"Nope. He's just playing protective big brother." I huffed making Carlos laugh.

"Okay I just wanted to check. It just sounded like there was more going on."

"No nothing." I said honestly as I looked up at him. Sitting like we were, side by side on the floor leaning up against the bottom of the couch we were almost at eye level with one another.

I licked my lips nervously and immediately noted that his eyes zoned in watching me. Clearing my throat as I looked down at my lap I started to fiddle with my hands.

"Listen about the other night..." I started pausing briefly when his hand covered mine to still them.

"I shouldn't have done that, I'm really sorry." He spoke quickly but I shook my head.

"If you're talking about the photo, no probably not but I was talking about what happened in the car." I spoke softly as I looked up at him. He seemed to clue into what I meant and winced.

"Yeah I should probably apologise for that too. I shouldn't have..."

"It's fine. It caught me off guard thats all." I jumped in.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't make you feel like I was pressuring you or anything did I?"

"No you didn't. I'm just not used to… this." I said laughing slightly at the end. His hand gave mine a gentle squeeze and I smiled up at him.

"Was I your first?" He asked slyly and I laughed, shaking my head.

"No."

"What? Who?" He demanded playfully.

"No one you know." I laughed as his hands grazed my sides, tickling me.

"Tell me or I will be forced to take serious action." He threatened mock seriously.

"Never." I grinned. He sighed heavily before he attacked, his fingers finding all my sensitive spots.

"Please stop." I laughed as I fell backwards, taking him with me as he continued.

"Nope not until you tell me."

"No." I laughed as he doubled his efforts.

"I can do this all night." He warned in amongst my laughing.

"Okay okay." I called as he stilled above me, looking down at me expectantly.

"His name was Chris, it was during a stupid game of spin the bottle." I laughed out as I caught my breath.

"See I knew I'd make you tell." He whispered smirking. I grinned and shook my head at him.

"You win." We stayed still as I calmed down and caught my breath. He didn't move from leaning over me and I stared up at him.

' _Okay now I want him to kiss me.'_ I thought silently.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered.

"I… I dunno." I lied. A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips like he knew I was lying.

"I'm thinking I really want to kiss you again." He confessed as I bit my lip nervously.

"I'm thinking I really want you to kiss me too." I whispered back watching as his eyes widened slightly before he leaned down quickly and brushed his lips against mine.

I pressed my lips against his harder as his left hand came up to cradle my head while the other supported him above me. His lips brushed over mine once again, mine moving along with his.

He pulled away a second later and I opened my eyes to look at him. I sent him a smile and he returned it ten fold as I threaded my fingers into his hair and pulled him back down. I felt his tongue sweep over my bottom lip and I didn't pause, I just let him guide me as he kissed me deeper.

"We should probably stop." He whispered after we pulled away panting a few minutes later.

"Or we could continue." I smirked and he laughed quietly.

"Yeah we could do that too."

"Not here, come on." I said as I pushed him back. He looked confused as he watched me sit up, quickly pack the controls away before grabbing his hand.

"Let..." He warned as I pulled him up the stairs.

"I told you man, I'm not that type of girl." I laughed quietly so we didn't draw Mia's attention.

"Then what are we doing in your room?" He whispered as I pulled him in and shut the door.

"Simply continuing what we were doing downstairs." I smiled as he smiled and shook his head, wrapping his arms around my waist as he pressed his lips to mine briefly.

"We're gunna get in trouble." He whispered as he backed me up towards to the bed.

"They won't be home for hours." I whispered back with a grin.


	11. Too close

_Thank you for all the reviews, glad you are enjoying the story thus far. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

I pulled back from kissing Carlos suddenly, keeping still because I thought I heard something outside.

"What?" He whispered but I shook my head frowning.

"Must be hearing things." I mumbled before I let him pull me back in for a kiss. It didn't take us long to get lost in it again.

"Okay I definitely heard something this time." He said quietly as he pulled back. We lay side by side on the bed listening for the noise.

"Shit." I hissed out quietly as the front door opened, voices floating up the stairs as the boys entered the house.

"Fuck." Carlos muttered as he quickly picked up his shirt that had been not long discarded. I hurried to fix my hair as he quickly got dressed.

"What are we going to do?" He whispered to me and I bit my lip looking around.

"You could go through the window but it's a bit of a drop." I whispered back as he walked over and looked down.

"I could make it." He said with a sigh of relief. The relief was short lived however as we heard someone climbing up the stairs.

" _You checking in on Mia and Letty?"_ I heard Vince ask someone, the someone who I could only assume was Dom. I sent Carlos a wide eyed look as he quickly looked around the room for a place to hide. He would never make it out the window in time.

"Pretend to be asleep." He whispered just before he hid in my cupboard, leaving the door open slightly. I heard someone pause outside my room and I quickly laid down again and shut my eyes.

"Let?" Dom asked in a quiet voice as the door opened. I said nothing, trying to even my breathing and fake being asleep all the while praying that Carlos wouldn't be caught. That WE wouldn't be caught.

I heard a quiet chuckle before I heard Dom stop right beside me. I waited anxiously for a brief moment before I felt Dom pull my blankets over me, tucking me in.

"Night Let." He whispered before I felt his lips brush softly over my own. It took all my will power to not jump out of my skin.

HOLY SHIT

Dom kissed me. On the lips no less. What the fuck?

I stayed still as I listened to him move out of my room, pulling the door closed behind him. Shakily I opened my eyes and touched my lips.

" _All good?"_ Vince asked from the hallway.

" _She's asleep. Mia?"_

" _Fell asleep on top of her chem book."_

" _Why doesn't that surprise me."_ I heard Dom laugh quietly as the two of them moved back down stairs.

"That was close." I sighed.

"Too fucking close." Carlos muttered as he climbed out.

"You better go before they come back up for the night."

"Yeah. See you later?" He asked quietly as I got out of bed and walked him to the window. I nodded my head as he leaned in to kiss me but paused, giving me a weird I couldn't work out.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing. Never mind. Night Let." He spoke shaking his head, leaning down to kiss me on the head before sliding out the open window. I couldn't see him in the dark but I heard a soft thump as he landed on the ground followed by his quietly footsteps as he ran from the house.

"Shit." I sighed as I quietly shut my window and fell back onto my bed. I laid there for a while letting my thoughts take over. One thought in particular.

Why had Dom kissed me?

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

I opened the front door and immediately looked around for Letty or Mia, both girls in question missing. I frowned as I looked up at the stairs. Maybe they were in bed.

"No car out front, guess thats a good sign." Leon joked as he followed me in.

"That ain't funny." Vince muttered. No it wasn't.

Carlos hadn't been at the races tonight. Hector had said he'd spoken to him and the kid had apologised, knowing he'd over stepped the mark. Hector said he'd stayed home not wanting to face us after last week. I had spent the entire night anxious to get home and make sure he wasn't here.

"Where are they?" Jesse asked.

"Dunno." I answered as I climbed up the stairs. I heard someone behind me but paid them no attention as I walked quietly towards Letty's room.

"You checking in on Letty and Mia?" Vince asked me quietly and I nodded. He jerked his head to Mia's door and I nodded, understanding he was going to check for me. Opening the door quietly I poked my head in and looked around. Nothing looked out of place.

"Let?" I asked quietly before my eyes landed on her sleeping form. Chuckling quietly I walked up to the bed, carefully bringing the covers up over her. I paused for a second, fighting with myself over what I was about to do. Fuck it, I thought before I leant down and pressed my lips to hers softly.

"Night Let." I whispered before I straightened and left the room quietly. I looked up after shutting the door, seeing Vince as he came out of Mia's room.

"All good?" He asked and I nodded.

"She's asleep. Mia?" I asked.

"Fell asleep on top of her chem book." He said as laughed quietly.

"Why doesn't that surprise me." I said with a roll of my eyes as we headed back downstairs now we knew everything was okay and the girls were asleep.

* * *

 _Next morning  
_

I watched from the corner of my eye as Letty glanced at me yet again. It had been happening all day. When I first noticed it this morning after breakfast I shrugged it off thinking it was just me being paranoid but by the time we'd reached the garage I was sure. Letty was watching me almost as much as I was watching her. Fuck. Had I woken her last night? Did she know.

"You okay?" I asked as I caught her out. She snapped out of her thoughts as she looked away suddenly.

"Yeah." She mumbled before turning back to her work.

"You sure?" I asked again. She sighed and snuck a look at everyone else but no one was paying us any attention.

"Why did you kiss me last night?" She asked quietly. My eyes flew to hers as she stared me down. Fuck. How the fuck was I going to explain this when I had no clue why I'd done it myself.

"You dreaming about me Let?" I tried brushing it off as a joke. I watched as her eyes narrowed slightly before she nodded turning away.

"Must have been. Don't worry I'm sure you're better at in reality." She muttered annoyed before walking away leaving me speechless.

"Shit. Good one Dom." I muttered angrily at myself for pissing her off.


	12. Sweet Sixteen

_Thank you again to all my readers! Sorry for the late upload! I'm time hopping again and here we are at Letty's birthday. Next few chapters will be interesting. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

I rolled over and sighed as I opened my eyes. Frowning I reached out and picked up the purple object near my face. A balloon. What the hell? I thought as I sat up. Laughing quietly I took in my room as I ran a hand through my hair. Purple and blue balloons decorated my bed and floor. When had this happened.

Smiling I brushed off a few balloons so I could get out of bed, also having to kick a few out of the way as I made my way over to my wardrobe. Picking out a pair of jeans and purple lace camisole I opened my door and headed for the bathroom. I took a quick shower, taking the time to wash my hair. Stepping out I dried myself off, getting changed quickly before pulling my wet hair into a ponytail.

I dumped my dirty clothes into the laundry basket before ducking back into my room to grab my phone. I smiled when I saw a message there from Carlos, wishing me a happy sixteenth and that he would see me tonight at the races. He'd been off for the past week, and I wondered maybe if it was because of what we'd done last Friday night. He assured me it wasn't but he was still distant. I decided to forget about it. We were nothing serious and if he regretted it then so be it. I wasn't attached to him, and I wouldn't die of a broken heart but I would miss his friendship.

"Morning birthday girl." Leon greeted as I walked into the kitchen. I smiled at him, accepting the plate Mia handed me as well as the hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday Let." Vince smiled as he too pulled me in for a hug, before Jesse did the same.

"Thanks. Also thanks for the redecorated room." I joked as I looked at them all.

"That was Mia and Dom's idea. Pretty cool huh?" Vince laughed at me.

"How you stayed asleep through that I have no idea. These idiots were laughing the whole time." Mia sighed as she sat down beside me.

"Where is Dom?" I asked. Dom and I hadn't really spoken since last week after I called him out and he brushed it off. We spoke when it came to work stuff but other then that I avoided him like the plague.

"He's gone to pick up something. He'll be back soon." Leon answered, trying to cover his grin behind his coffee cup.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked as I cut into the pancakes Mia had cooked especially for me.

"You'll find out soon enough." Vince teased knowing they now had be intrigued. I mumbled something under my breath before continuing to eat while the boys went back to talking about a new car that was due in the garage today.

"Needs a bit of work." Leon mentioned.

"Dom already ordered the parts, they should be ready for Jesse to pick up today." Vince answered.

"We starting on it straight away?" Jesse asked and Vince nodded.

"So how do you feel miss sixteen year old?" Mia asked me quietly, jolting my out of listening to the boys conversation.

"I feel no different Mia." I said as I smiled at my friend.

"You excited for tonight?" She asked and I grinned.

"Yes. You?" I asked grinning.

"Of course."

I heard the front door open and the boys quickly left the table, telling me to stay put while Mia just grinned at me.

"What are you all up to?" I asked suspiciously.

"Something you will love." She promised.

"I don't like surprises."

"You're going to like this one." Dom spoke as he entered the room.

"Am I just?" I said quietly.

"Close your eyes." He said smiling as he pulled me up out of my chair.

"And no peeking." Mia added.

"I won't look." I chuckled as Dom led me through the house.

"Don't you dare run me into anything." I warned as I blindly followed him.

"I'm not mean like Vince." He laughed as he carefully led me down the front porch steps.

"Okay stop." He said as he rested his hands on my shoulders, turning me slightly before he let go and stepped back.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked.

"Open them." Leon said so I did as he told me to, blinking at the harsh sunlight before my eyes zeroed in on a car. My jaw dropped before I swung my head head round to look at everyone.

"No way?" I asked trying to hold my excitement in.

"Happy Birthday Let." Dom spoke as he draped an arm around my shoulders.

"Seriously?" I asked grinning.

"It's all yours." Leon promised as he leant against his own car smiling.

"Shit. Thank you, thank, thank you." I squealed before launching myself at Dom. He laughed but hugged me back, dropping a kiss to my head before I went and hugged everyone else.

"It needs a bit of work. We're taking her to the garage this morning to start on her." Vince said and I smiled.

"This was the car you were talking about before." Making them all grin.

"Yeah. She's gunna need a new paint job too, so you're gunna need to pick a colour."

"Like that's going to be hard." I snorted making them all laugh.

"So you ready to go get your permit?" Dom asked me and I nodded eagerly.

"Let's go then. You boys right to take her to the garage?" Dom asked Vince as he pointed to my car.

"No problem. Jesse go grab those parts man."

"On it. See you later Let, good luck."

"Man she don't need luck. She's gunna ace the test." Leon grinned.

"Good luck Let." Mia smiled as we hugged once more before I ran inside to grab my stuff.

Today was going to be awesome.

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

The car ride to the DMV had been quiet but not uncomfortable like it had been for the last week. She'd been avoiding me and I knew I should have apologised earlier but I hadn't known what to say. Hell I still didn't know what to say but I knew I had to say something. I couldn't stand us not on speaking terms. I had bought her the car in hopes it may have softened her a bit and judging by her smile it may have. Now all I needed to do was apologise and talk with her.

I sat on my car bonnet outside the DMV waiting for Letty to come out. I wasn't worried about her not passing, the girl knew everything she needed to know. Leon had been right, she'd ace the test.

I looked up as the door opened and out came a grinning Letty and I smiled. She'd aced it.

"Hand it over so I can judge." I joked as she handed over her new license.

"Not the most flattering of photos." She joked and I laughed.

"They never are. Not as bad V's. I think he still holds the title for his being the worst." I said as I handed it back over and held up my keys.

"I can drive?" She asked excitedly.

"On two conditions." I said as I held the keys up and out of her reach. She looked wary but said nothing so I continued on.

"Be gentle with my baby." I joked making her laugh and nod.

"And secondly, I wanna talk for a second."

"Dom..." She started to argue.

"No just listen. This past week has been hell Let. I hate not speaking to you and watching you avoid me hurts. I'm sorry, you're right I did kiss you that night and I don't know why I did. It was out of line and I shouldn't have done it or lied about it." I apologised begging her silently to accept it.

"You're right you shouldn't have lied about it. We're both stubborn people, I should have known better then to call you out on it. Sorry for avoiding you." She sighed heavily while my heart pounded at her words. She never agreed I shouldn't have done it. Did she like it?

"So am I forgiven?" I asked quietly instead, watching as she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"Thank you for today. The car, the balloons...and the races later on." She grinned as she took my keys.

"You're welcome. Come on, let's go for a drive." I said as I stood up, steering her around to the drivers side as I opened her door.

"We're not going to work?"

"You wanna work on your birthday?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not overly, just surprised." She laughed.

"We're going for a drive, then we'll head back to the garage later and work some on your car before we head out to dinner tonight." I explained.

"We're going out?" She asked confused.

"Figured Mexican might interest you tonight." I joked as she grinned.

"Yeah, I'm down for that."

"Thought so." I chuckled as she climbed in and I jogged around to the passenger side.


	13. The Races Part I

_As always thank you for all the reviews. To Twanz, no Letty and Carlos didn't sleep together don't worry! You all know what's gunna happen in chapter 14 right? But for now here's chapter 13, enjoy!_

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

The day had flown by. Letty was a natural driver, and all I had to do was sit back and supervise her. Not gunna lie, I found myself watching her more then what she was doing but I refused to read too much into that. I also refused to think about what I thought of her behind the wheel of my car. It seemed like I had the words too young on repeat in my head today. I had no idea what the hell was wrong with me.

"Mia you haven't organised a cake or anything else equally embarrassing here have you?" Letty suddenly asked as the staff cleared our finished dishes. I chuckled, picking up my corona to take a long drink.

"Ah… are you gunna be mad if I say yes?" Mia asked cautiously.

"Mia." Letty whined making Vince and Leon laugh.

"Dom organised it, I just mentioned it." Mia quickly said and I half glared at my younger sibling as the latina's eyes turned to me.

"Dom." She groaned, kicking me lightly under the table.

"Hey, easy on the shins." I laughed, moving my leg out of her firing range again.

"You only turn sixteen once." Leon joked.

"I wish she had of stayed fifteen." Vince muttered to me quietly and I made a small noise in agreement. It seemed we'd forgotten all about the deal again over the last week, until about two hours ago. It was nearly knock off time, Letty and I had been working on her car when a older teen had walked in to collect his car. She'd paid him no attention but we'd spotted him checking out Letty. Needless to say we'd all been pretty quiet after that. As of tonight she was free to date and there wasn't a fucking thing we could do to stop her. And I hated it.

"This is so embarrassing." I zoned back in just as her cake arrived at the table and I smirked at her, making her glare at me. Happy birthday was sung, Vince, Leon and Jesse going the extra mile to make it more embarrassing for her before she quickly blew out the candle.

"She's gunna kill you over the hapy birthday song." I muttered to Vince as we walked out of the restaurant. We were a bit back from the rest, Jesse had Mia and Letty under each arm as they laughed at Leon's bad dance moves.

"I'm not ready for tonight." He muttered back and I nodded silently.

"It's gunna end in a fight." He groaned and again I nodded silently. I mean fuck, he was right. One of us was going to loose it tonight if something happened.

"Why are you so silent?" Vince asked me and I shrugged.

"Just hitting me I guess."

"Fuck this is a bad idea." He muttered frustrated.

"Let's just try not to ruin tonight for her okay?" I said quietly and he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah okay."

"Stay with Mia." I said and he nodded.

"You got Letty?" He asked and I nodded.

"They've promised to stick together but just in case." I said and he nodded in understanding.

"OI! You two oldies coming or what?" A voice rang out over the parking lot. Our attention snapped to Letty as she smirked at us, Mia and the boys laughing over her comment.

"Oldies? You ain't seen us race yet. Nothing slow about us is there Dom?" Vince joked back as he looked to me for back up. I just grinned and shook my head as we reached them.

"Baby girl you ain't seen nothing yet." I promised her as I threw my arm over her shoulder.

"Promises, promises." She spoke quietly, grinning up at me cheekily.

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

I was speechless as I sat on Dom's car silently watching the scene in front of me. I had always known that the races were obviously a big deal or the boys wouldn't come every week but damn. This place was amazing.

"Pretty cool huh?" Dom spoke softly as he appeared beside me.

"This is awesome." I grinned as I turned to look up at him and he grinned down at me.

"It's just starting, wait till the races actually start." He promised. Leon and Jesse were chatting to a group of guys not far away and Vince was with Mia on his car about a meter away laughing as he pointed out certain people.

"Do you know everyone?" I asked Dom quietly.

"Not everyone but I know a most." He answered back as he nudged me, silently asking me to move over as he sat beside me.

"There's so many good looking cars." I spoke in awe.

"Yeah there is." I rolled my eyes and looked up at him.

"Girls don't count as cars Dom." He barked out a surprised laugh and shook his head.

"I wasn't meaning them." I joined him in laughing as I turned back to the races.

There were girls everywhere. Nearly all of them had little clothing on too, in fact I almost felt overdressed. The race whores had flocked to the boys when we'd arrived but they'd shrugged them off and told them to take a hike. It had surprised me but Mia had whispered that they wanted to keep a close eye on us tonight. I guess they couldn't do that when their attention was divided.

"You're quiet." I snapped out of my daze as I turned to look back at Dom who was watching me.

"Just taking everything in."

"Sup brother." Hector spoke as he appeared from the crowd. He and Dom clapped hands in greeting before he turned to me with a smile.

"Hey birthday girl. The big one-six eh?" He asked and I smiled.

"Something like that." I smiled as Vince and Mia joined us.

"Let, Mia this Jaun and Matt. Two of Hector's boys. They run the scanners and coordinate the closing down of the streets." I nodded at both of them and they gave us a smile. I said nothing as I watched Matt, the taller of the two, give me a once over. In fact he wasn't the only one I'd caught looking tonight. When we'd arrived Mia and I had gotten some attention but a few glares from Dom had sent them running. It seemed fresh meat was uncommon around here.

"Hey guys." I looked up and smiled Carlos as he joined us. Vince and Dom gave him a forced smile but otherwise said nothing.

"Hey." I said softly as he stopped beside me.

"Hey. Happy birthday, again." He added and I smiled.

"Thanks, again." I also added before we got thrown into awkward silence. Geez what was up with him.

"All good?" I asked quietly knowing Dom was still sitting beside me no doubt listening in despite chatting with Hector.

"I told you I'm fine."

"Doesn't seem like it." I muttered. I watched as he eyed Dom nervously before sighing, running a hand through his hair.

"Come for a walk?" He asked and I looked up at Dom who was already watching me. He had obviously heard.

"Not far." He muttered clearly frustrated about me leaving his side. We had after all made them a promise. I nodded and gave him a small smile which he returned with a tight one of his own. I slid off the car and joined Carlos's side as he led me over to a few cars that were clearly on display.

"Look I'm sorry about last week but...I don't think I can do this." He spoke with a frown.

"Okay." I said shrugging.

"You're not even going to ask me why?" He asked soundly slightly annoyed.

"We didn't put a label on this, we agreed to keep it casual." I said pointing between the two of us and he sighed heavily as he looked away for a second.

"I know, I know. Look I saw what Dom did the other night." Oh.

"Right..." I trailed off awkwardly.

"I don't know what's going on between you two but I don't want to get in the middle of it."

"Nothing's going on." I said honestly.

"Doesn't look that way." He laughed and I shrugged not knowing what else to say.

"Look we're friends yeah?" He asked with a hopeful tone and I nodded.

"Then we're good. Lets put last week and what's been going on behind us and just be friends okay?" He said and I nodded smiling slightly.

"Sure."

"Sorry Let." He apologised sincerely but I smirked at him not in the least bit fazed.

"Dude it's cool, don't worry about it. It was fun while it lasted."

"Yeah it was. Catch you later?" He asked looking relieved and I nodded before walking back to the family.

"You all good?" Dom asked me as I sat back down beside him.

"Yeah, all good." I smiled at him.

"You two a thing now?" He muttered quietly. I laughed quietly as I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No. Just friends." I promised.

"Just friends?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yes _just friends_." I repeated rolling my eyes at him.

"Okay." He nodded, seeming to relax a little.

"So when are you racing?" I asked.

"In about ten minutes."

"Where do we watch from?" I asked as I looked around again.

"Right here. Stay with Vince, when the races start it gets pretty crowded."

"Okay." I nodded watching as he got up off his car and turned to look at me.

"You hopping down?" He asked amused as I stayed seated.

"I was thinking about it." I joked, watching as he shook his head.

Before I knew it he had taken a step forward and settled his hands on my waist. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing but quickly shut it as he picked me up off his car. He grinned at me as I let out a surprised squeak, wrapping my arms around his shoulders before he lowered me onto the floor.

"You could have asked me to move." I huffed playfully.

"No fun in that. See you after I race." He smirked as he walked around to get in his car. I stepped aside, moving out of his way as he started the engine.

"Hey Dom." I said as he paused beside me, I took the opportunity to lean in the open window.

"Yeah Let?" He asked softly we found ourselves very close.

"Smoke em." I smiled making him grin and shake his head.

"Always."


	14. The Races Part II

_I'm so sorry it's late again but I changed a few bits in this chapter and ended up making it longer. I'm a bit rusty writing these scenes as it turns out, so hopefully it meets all your expectations!_

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

The races had been a hit. I'd won my race, as had Leon and Vince. Together we'd brought in just on eight grand. Letty and Mia were all smiles and walking on cloud nine. There had been no fights and the girls had kept their promise and stuck by our sides the entire time. Vince and I had caught more then a few guys looking their way but a few glares had them running for the hills. It had been a good night, so far. We still had a house party to get through first.

"Thank you." Letty spoke softly as we drove home after leaving the races.

"You're welcome." I smiled softly at her

"I can see what all the hype is about now."

"Yeah, it's something you have to experience once in life." I agreed as we pulled into the driveway at home. There were a few cars here already, the house was lit up and the music had started. This was going to probably be the hardest part of the night. At the races I could keep them away, here I'd have a harder time.

"You getting out? Or are you going to sit here and stare at the house all night?" Letty asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I sent her a smile and shook my head.

"Don't suppose you want to go for a drive somewhere else instead?" She raised an eyebrow at me, giving me a confused smile.

"Isn't this the bit of the night you look forward to the most?" She asked me with a frown before she got out of the car, shutting the door behind her. I sighed but followed after her. She was waiting at the front of the car for me and I rubbed the back of my neck trying to think of a reason to not go in.

"I just thought we'd get a bit of night time driving in. you know, practice and shit." I finished lamely. She shook her head at me with a frown.

"Dom when have you ever missed a party?" She asked me and I shrugged, shoving my hands in my pockets as I frowned towards the house.

"Don't really feel like partying tonight."

"You sick?" She joked as she started walking to the house and I sighed, following along behind her.

"No. Just not in the mood."

"Well it's my birthday, so you better get in the mood." She sassed back with a smirk as we entered the house. I gave a small laugh, watching as she grinned at me before heading upstairs. I followed her movements, my gaze lowering to her hips and arse before I shook myself out of it.

I needed a drink.

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

By the time I came back downstairs from putting my jacket away and locking my room the party was in full swing. Drinks were being passed around, as were the skanks, and there was quite a few people packed into the small house.

"Here you go." I looked up surprised as a beer was passed to me by none other then Dom.

"Thanks." I said confused as I took the beer. He was strict on Mia and I drinking, family events only. Of course he had no idea we'd sneak out and go to parties and drink.

"Your birthday." He answered my unspoken question and I nodded, taking a sip as he guided me through the lounge room. I took a seat on the couch watching Leon and Jesse duke it out on the Playstation.

"You don't have to baby sit man." I spoke quietly when he sat down beside me.

"I ain't babysitting."

"Right. Cos you'd much rather my company over hers." I scoffed as I nodded over to a skank giving Dom the eye. He made no comment just shrugged and sagged further into the cushions.

"Dom." I spoke annoyed watching as he chugged his beer down.

"Letty." He answered in the same tone.

"What is with you lately?" I asked.

"Nothing." He muttered.

"Bullshit." I muttered back before getting up and walking away. Whatever his issue was I didn't want a bar of it. He could sort it out himself.

* * *

Two hours later and the party was still in full swing. Mia had gone upstairs for the night and left me alone. We'd been outside, sitting on the table talking to two guys that were slightly older then us. Now it was just me and them. Vince and Dom were a couple of meters away, girl on Vince's lap and Dom was brooding while he pretended not to watch us.

Turning back to the guys I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I caught them staring at my chest. I wasn't stupid, I had seen the way they'd been looking at Mia and I all night. Thankfully when Mia had left neither of them had tried to follow. Now though I was getting sick of the way they kept eye balling each other, they clearly thought they were both going to get lucky tonight. I had news for them, and it was all bad.

"So what do you say we go somewhere a little more quiet?" One of the guy's named Cody asked.

"No thanks." I answered back annoyed.

"Come on, we'll take care of you. Show you a good time." The other one named Wade spoke and I shook my head.

"I said no thanks." I spoke again in a more forceful tone as I jumped down from the table.

"Oh come on baby." Cody said as he took a step forward and caged me in, Wade flanking him.

"One, don't call me baby and two if you don't move I'm going to kick your arse." I said seriously as I stared him down. He cracked a smile and they both shared a laugh.

"Feisty, save it for the bedroom sweetheart."

"That line work for you often?" I sassed as I pushed Cody back. He chuckled and grabbed my hip, attempting to pull me closer. Bad move. I didn't give him any warning before I pulled my arm back and punched him in the face. Clearly not expecting my attack he stumbled back, letting me go in the process.

"Bitch." He spat as he held his nose. I shrugged at him.

"I warned you." I muttered angrily as I eyed both of them. Wade had stepped back, not wanting to be my next victim.

"Cock tease." Wade spat at me and I raised a eyebrow at him.

"You're going to regret that." I said as I shook my head at him.

"You threatening us?" Cody snapped, taking a step forward before being roughly jerked back by Dom.

"No. I am." He spoke deathly calm as he pushed the two boys away. I watched with a smirk as they stumbled over each other.

"Just messing with her man." Wade said as he hit Cody on the arm and they both backed up.

"You don't mess with her _ever_ , you hear me?" Dom threatened as he put himself between me and the boys.

"Understand completely." They both nodded while I leant back against the table, arms crossed and a smirk on my face.

"Good. Now get out and don't come back." Dom spoke angrily as they both nodded and left quickly.

"You good Let?" Vince asked me as he touched my elbow.

"I'm fine." I said smirking.

"Nice punch baby girl." Vince smirked back before nodding to Dom and leaving us alone.

"You okay?" Dom asked me as he grabbed my hand and inspected my knuckles. They were slightly red but other then that they were fine.

"I'm good. You?" I asked, watching as he tried to suppress his anger.

"Fine."

"No your not." I called him out and he grunted, taking my hand as he led me inside.

"You should have beaten his face in." He muttered angrily as he continued to lead me upstairs. I laughed softly.

"I wanted to trust me. He'll have a nice bruise come morning at least." I answered him.

"Fuck Let." He groaned as he pulled me into his room and shut the door. I frowned confused but said nothing as he turned to face me in the center of his room.

"Dom what's going on? You've been on edge all night." I said softly as I took in his form. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, pacing like a caged tiger. Both a sure sign he was close to loosing it.

"I just need a minute." He muttered as he paused and ran a hand over his head.

"You need to go back downstairs and relax Dom. I'm turning in for the night, you don't have to worry about me anymore." I said giving him a small smile.

"Stay." He mumbled as he reached out and gripped my arm so that I couldn't leave.

"Why?" I asked confused. He said nothing, leaving the two of us standing in the middle of the room silently watching each other.

"Dom, why?" I asked again after a short amount of time had passed.

"Just stay." He answered softly.

"Not until you tell me why." I said stubbornly.

"Jesus Letty." He groaned before pulling me to him suddenly. I gasped in shock as we collided but it was cut off by Dom's lips on mine. I froze. Holy shit. Surely this wasn't happening, I had to be dreaming.

His arms tightened around my waist as his lips moved over mine, silently begging me to respond. It took me half a second to realise this was actually happening before I kissed him back, hard. He groaned, pulling my body flush against his in response. His tongue swept over my bottom lip before his teeth nipped it making me gasp again as I fisted his tee in my hands. He took the opportunity, moving his tongue passed my lips to tangle with my own. I whimpered and kissed him back, surrendering to him completely. I let him guide the kiss, loving every second of it as he I felt one hand slip up my back and into my hair, tugging gently as he tipped my head back. I moaned into his mouth as he kissed me deeper.

"Letty..." He whispered as he pulled back slightly, letting us both breathe before he attached his lips to my neck.

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

I couldn't explain why I wanted her to stay, I just needed her close. I needed to see her and hold her to make sure she was okay. When she crossed her arms and stared me down because I refused to answer her question something in me snapped and I reached for her. I swallowed her gasp as I kissed her, her body frozen and still against mine. I moved my lips over hers, coaxing her, begging her silently to respond. She did a second later and I kissed her back harder. My hands tightening around her, gripping her hip as I pulled her flush against me. The whimper she made had me almost smiling. She was real. Every noise she made was one hundred percent real. She wasn't making practiced noises, no Letty was enjoying every second of this as much as I was.

"Letty..." I whispered as we parted but I couldn't keep away entirely as I trailed my lips down her neck. I felt her grip on my shirt tighten and I groaned, my hand running down her covered back in response. I pushed all thoughts about why this was a bad idea out of my head and backed us up to the bed. I pulled her down on top on me, straddling my lap as I took possession of her lips once more.

I felt a tug on my shirt, her hands splaying across my bare stomach as she pushed it up. Growling I pulled back from her lips, helping her pull my shirt over my head and discarding it to the side. She reached for me again, our lips fusing together as I ran my hands under the bottom of her shirt. I inched it up slowly, my hands tracing her every curve. I curled my hand around her side, softly brushing her bra as I went before I toyed with the clip at her back. She pulled away from my lips suddenly, reaching down to pull her shirt off. Once it was off I flicked the clasp at her back, helping her out of her bra too. I cast the offending item aside as I trailed kisses down her neck again, listening as she moaned quietly. I wasted no time before latching onto one of her nipples with my mouth. She moaned loudly and I grinned around the hardened bud before sucking hard.

"Shit." She moaned gripping my head as she held me to her breast. I let it go before switching to show the same attention to the other one.

"Like that?" I asked huskily and she nodded, moaning quietly as I gripped her hips. I rolled her hips into mine and we both groaned she covered center ground into my lap. I trailed my hands down her body, stroking each bare bit of skin I could get my hands on as I kissed her again. Before long my hands were at her jeans button. I toyed with it, stroking the bare skin just above it before I popped it open and lowering the zipper. I nudged her back slightly and she got the hint as she pulled back and stood up. Together we shed her jeans, my hands pushing her panties down with them. Once they were off she hooked her fingers into mine as I leant forward and nipped her collarbone.

"Off." She whispered. I didn't waste another second, helping her with the button and the zip. I raised my hips of the bed slightly as we both worked together to get my pants and boxers off, my erection making itself known as it sprung free.

I groaned and tossed my head back as her hand wrapped around me suddenly, stroking my length up and down.

"Shit." I mumbled, pushing her hand away as I grabbed for her. Our lips and tongues battled it out as we situated ourselves on the bed properly. I had her caged in underneath me, my hands running down her thighs as she wrapped her legs around my hips.

"Dom." She moaned as I trailed opened mouth kisses from her lips to her neck and then continuing lower. I ran my nose over her pubic bone, my lips brushing the top of her bare mound. She moaned softly and I grinned repeating the action again and again, moving lower each time until my lips met her lower ones. I hooked my arms under her thighs while my hands gripped her hips, pulling her closer towards my face. I glanced up at her, grinning when I found her watching me panting. Without warning I pressed my lips to her bare ones, slipping my tongue between them as I sought out her clit.

"Fuck." Letty moaned as she gripped the back of my head. I chuckled, wrapping my lips around her sensitive bud and sucked. Hard.

"Dom." She cried out quietly as she came instantly. I groaned happily as I used my tongue to lap up her wetness as she shook, coming down from her high.

"So responsive." I whispered into her flesh as I tore myself away from her, moving up the bed so we were face to face.

"Wow." She whispered and I grinned down at her.

"You taste amazing." I whispered into her lips, her hands grabbing hold of my length between us. I batted her hands away, grabbing my length in my own hand as I positioned myself against her. I kissed her, moaning as she kissed me back tenfold. Her hips rolling into mine, as the head of my penis slipped between her wet folds.

"Let… are you…?" I managed to get out between us kissing. She must have understood my unasked question because she nodded slightly while her tongue was still battling with mine.

"Shit." I mumbled as she rocked against me. My hands gripped her hips, trying to stop her movements as she did it again.

"I don't want to hurt you." I mumbled as I kissed down her neck and along her collar bone.

"Dom..." She begged into my ear and I moaned, running my hands over skin.

I lined myself up again and with one last glance up at her I surged forward. Her heat gripped my length tightly and I listened to her gasp as I broke through her barrier then stilled, buried deep inside her.

"You're so tight. So good." I mumbled into her neck as I stayed still, waiting for her to adjust to me.

"Move." She whispered as she rolled her hips slightly causing us both to moan.

I slowly pulled out and then gently thrust back in, watching her face as she winced slightly. I kissed her, our tongues battling as I repeated the motion. After a few minutes she moaned into my mouth, her hips meeting my own as we moved in sync.

"Dom." She moaned as she threw her head back and gripped my shoulders tightly.

"Come for me baby." I whispered into her skin as she started to shake and tighten around me. Sliding one of my hands down between us, I found the sensitive bundle of nerves and rubbed circles over it.

"Shit." She gasped and I groaned, dropping my head onto her chest as I kept thrusting and stroking her.

"Dom." She called out a minute later as she came hard, her heat gripping my length as I exploded in her at the same time.

"Letty." I called out, burying my head into her neck as my orgasm tore through me.

I pulled out a few minutes later and rolled us both over, so she was draped across my chest. I ran my hands up and down her back as we calmed down from our highs. Neither of us spoke or made any attempt to move. We stayed entwined for what felt like hours after our breathing returned to normal. Her arm thrown over my chest while my hand stroked her back softly. I sleepily looked down at Letty and relaxed when I saw she was asleep, cuddled into my side. I let out a soft sigh, my eyes shutting as I let sleep take over me.


	15. Morning after

_Thank you all to the reviews and Pm's I received over night. Glad you liked the last chapter, I am well on my way to taking this back to chapter 1 where it all started. Hope you all enjoy this update._

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

I woke up the next morning and frowned when I realised I wasn't in my own room. I lifted my head from the pillow and looked around, taking in every inch of the familiar room before groaning quietly. I was in Dom's room, in Dom's bed. Naked.

Looking beside me I found Dom, equally naked and lying beside me. His eyes were open, watching me but his body was tense as he waited for my reaction. I heated slightly under his gaze and shifted, wincing slightly as I moved making sure the sheet covered my top half.

"You sore?" He whispered, his hand coming up to brush a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"A little." I whispered back.

"I was a bit rougher then I should have been." He whispered apologetically and I shrugged in response. We both fell into silence again, clearly neither of us knew what to say.

I don't know how long we stayed silent for but it was a while before Dom shifted, his hands sliding down my sheet covered back as he pressed a kiss to my head.

"I'll leave you to shower. Use my bathroom." He whispered before he got up. I quickly averted my eyes as I caught a glimpse of a very naked Dom. I heard him shuffle around the room before the door opened and closed softly, leaving me alone. I let out a heavy sigh and I buried my face into Dom's pillow. There wasn't anything about last night that I regretted but judging by Dom's silence he obviously did. Sighing again I decided I should get up and shower. I rolled out of bed, flinging the sheet off me as I went. I cringed when I saw the small blood stain on the sheet. Goodbye virginity. It was also a sure sign last night had indeed happened and wasn't just a figure of my imagination. Fuck. I'd have to take care of the sheets so Dom wouldn't have to.

I shuffled around the room, picking my clothes up as I went before heading into the connected bathroom. I locked the door behind me, letting my clothes fall to the floor as I headed straight for the shower. I blasted the hot water, barely reacting as the scolding spray hit my body. My lower muscles were stiff and a bit sore but after a few minutes they loosened up and a dull bearable throb had replaced it. I quickly washed myself, using Dom's soap, washing away the dried blood between my thighs as well as mine and Dom's bodily fluid. Shit. We hadn't been safe. I groaned, forcing that thought out of my mind for the moment. I'd deal with that later.

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

I leant back against my door softly. Fuck. Last night had been amazing. I knew this morning was going to awkward but I never expected her to be so silent. I had wanted to talk about it, and I had tried but she'd dropped the conversation. Now I was just the dick who'd taken her virginity.

"Fuck." I muttered before pushing away from my door. I headed to the second bathroom and shut the door quietly, flicking the lock closed. I stripped bare and headed for the shower, turning the hot water on. I winced as I saw the blood on my dick from last night. She'd bled because I'd been too rough with her. That made me even more of a dick.

After I finished washing my body I leant my head back against the tiles and closed my eyes. Visions from last night filled my head and I groaned, feeling myself get hard just thinking about it. This was Letty. I shouldn't be thinking about her in this way.

With one last tormented groan I wrapped my hand around myself and started pumping. I thought about all the sounds she'd made last night. Each breathy moan and whimper I'd forced out of her.

"Shit." I grunted quietly as I pumped myself harder. I was so close. One final thought of Letty, her head thrown back as she came, hard, was enough to send me over the edge.

"Fuck." I moaned, coming all over my hand. I let out a shaky breath as I opened my eyes, staring at the ceiling in shock as I remembered the exact moment I'd orgasmed last night. We hadn't been safe.

"You're an idiot Dom." I muttered angrily to myself as I quickly washed off again. What the fuck was I going to say to Letty?

* * *

It was two days after her birthday and Letty and I hadn't really spoken. We'd been tip toeing around one another and I had finally come to the conclusion that it wouldn't be spoken about. I know I should have forced her to talk. Sat us both down and discussed what the hell we were going to do but I was too chicken. What I felt for Letty scared the absolute shit out of me and I didn't want to think about what that could actually mean so I let her go.

For two days I had been plagued with thoughts of her and her body. If she bent over a car in the garage, I got hard. When she bit her lip in concentration, I got hard. I had never had so many cold showers in my entire life.

"You sure you're still keen to go to that race tonight?" Vince asked me weirdly as he and I sat in the office of the garage.

"Yeah. Why, you not want to go?" I asked him. He shrugged, flicking a piece of paper on the desk.

"Its not that it's just we've never gone to a race mid week, let alone these races. Just wondering what the go is." He asked as he stared me down. I swallowed nervously as I turned away. I couldn't tell him the truth so I had to settle for a lie, of sorts.

"I need to get laid." I muttered and he snorted, his frown turning into a grin.

"Gotcha. Well I'm in." He said happily as he stood, stretching as he walked to the door.

"Don't say anything, about us going out I mean. Girls will be asleep, they don't need to know we've gone." I found myself saying quickly, casting a look out the door at Letty who was helping Leon with a car.

"That's cool." He nodded before ducking back into the garage.

I let out a sigh, resting my head in my hands. I needed to clear my head and the only way to do that was to bed some other chick. Maybe then I'd stop thinking of Letty.

* * *

 _Races_

I struggled to keep my cool after winning my race. The scene was smaller then our usual one, the racers shitty and not worth the time but I wasn't really here for them. I was here for a chick. And there were plenty to choose from but none of them got me going. Vince had a red head under each arm, whispering in their ears and it wasn't long before he winked at me and left with the two of them to somewhere more secluded. My frustration was starting to show, chasers were flocking to try their luck on the new winning racer but I wasn't interested in any of them.

By the time Vince returned all smiles I was seething mad at myself and his smile dropped when he looked me over.

"You didn't get laid?" He asked confused.

"Fucking not interested. Let's roll." I snapped, getting into my car without a backwards glance as I slammed the door behind me. He joined me in the passenger side a few seconds later looking at me frowning.

"You okay brother? You've been on edge lately."

"Fine. Just not into the races tonight." I deflected and he sighed, knowing me well enough to let it go.


	16. Excuses

_Thank you to all my readers for the reviews. Love reading what you all think. Keep calm everyone I promise Letty and Dom will sought everything out soon._

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

A week had passed and Dom and I had settled into a routine. We spoke to one another at work or in groups but I went out of my way to avoid being in the same room alone as him. I had caught Vince muttering to Leon in the garage about how moody Dom was being lately. He'd been muttering something about how he'd gone out to get laid but hadn't. I felt a little ray of hope spark in my chest before I promptly squashed it.

"Letty girl you got mail." Leon spoke as he handed me an envelope. Frowning I took it, flipping it over to see who sent it.

"It's from my grandmother." I said as dread filled me. The chatting around the breakfast table came to a stand still as they all looked on curious. My family and I didn't have the best relationship, especially since I had refused to move back to the DR with my grandmother over two years ago. Dom had offered to be my guardian and I had stayed. Ripping open the envelope I pulled out the note, my eyes skimming over it.

"What is it?" Dom asked me and I sighed, handing the note over as I dug back into the envelope and pulled out two plane tickets.

"My cousins getting married. They've called for a family reunion." I said as I held up the return plane tickets.

"You gunna go?" Mia asked and I shook my head.

"And why not?" Vince asked frowning at me.

"Can't get time off." I answered.

"Thats bullshit." Leon muttered as he sent me a disapproving look. I swallowed nervously as Dom handed the letter back to me with an unreadable expression.

"You're going. You have to." He added when I went to argue.

"Says who?" I demanded.

"Says me. You haven't gone the last two times she's sent tickets Letty. I'm not using the garage as an excuse again or paying her back. You're going." He spoke with no room for argument. I huffed, snatching the tickets up before I stormed from the room. I had enough problems here, I didn't need to add my fucked up family into the mix.

It was race night, the boys had gone and Mia was at a study group so I had the house to myself. In forty eight hours I would be boarding a plane against my will. I had refused to pack so Dom had had Mia do it for me while we'd been at the garage today. My suitcase was waiting in the boot of Dom's car, the boys half joking when they said it was safer in there then with me in the house. They were right, I would have unpacked the fucking thing. I'd be gone three weeks, roughly one week longer before my period was due. If it came.

I made a pitiful whimpering noise in the back of my throat. The morning after it had happened I had been too scared to confront Dom over it and saying anything to Mia was useless. Jesse was no better and Vince was completely out of the question. I thought about going to Leon but he would want an explanation and I didn't know what to say to him. So in the end I had left it and quite possibly sealed my own fate. Now I just had to wait it out.

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

"This needs to be quick." I said as I followed a busty blonde into an alcove, far enough away from prying eyes.

"I can work fast." She promised, sending me a coy smile as she dropped to her knees in front of me. I felt her hands on my belt, undoing it quickly before she got to work on my button and zipper. I'd forgone boxers so she grinned up at me, pleased with the easy access. I grunted and pulled her head closer. She got the hint as she took my flacid member in her mouth, working me over to get me hard. Usually I would be hard within in seconds but after half a minute I was starting to worry. I wasn't the least bit turned on or even semi hard. What the fuck was happening?

"What's wrong baby?" She asked as she pulled away from me, using her mouth and hands to stroke me.

"Nothing." I muttered as I willed my body to behave. It didn't work after a full two minute I still couldn't get my dick to cooperate. What the fuck was with me? Had I broken something down there?

After another minute I could tell the girl was getting pissy so I reluctantly closed my eyes and pictured Letty for a split second. Immediately my body reacted, jerking me back to reality as I pushed the girl away. She glared at me as I quickly fixed my pants.

"Sorry I just remembered, I have somewhere else to be." I hurried out before leaving her there.

"Dom? You okay man?" Leon asked as I stormed back to my car. I shot him a glare and he held his hands up in defence, shooting a look to Vince.

"Oi dom, whats the go brother?" He asked me as he blocked my path.

"Move." I muttered but he shook his head and stood his ground.

"You've been acting weird."

"You need to get laid or something?" Leon asked me and I glared.

"What happened to the chick you were just with? If she didn't satisfy you we can find you another." Vince spoke but I shook him off.

"I'm not feeling this. I'm going home. Tell Hector to have the party." I muttered as I climbed into my car and left behind them stunned.

The house was dark when I got home, I checked in on Mia before I remember she had a study group and was staying at a friends. I threw a look at the other closed door and wondered whether I should check in on Letty. Against my better judgment I opened the door quietly, using the light from the hallway to see. Letty was curled up in bed sound asleep and I let out a sigh in relief. I still hadn't broached the subject of her birthday or the _other_ topic we needed to discuss. Everytime Letty and I were in a room alone she would find an excuse to leave. It was driving me crazy and to make matters worse in less than forty eight hours she would be gone for three weeks.

Taking one more glance at her I left the room softly shutting the door behind me as I headed to my own room. I felt myself twitch and I scoffed.

"Now you want to work." I muttered as I made a split decision, heading straight for my shower. I didn't know what the fuck was going on with me or my body but damn it if I didn't get some relief I was going to be even worse to deal with. If it took a mental picture of Letty and my hand for one night then so be it.


	17. A family affair

_know everyone is hanging out for Dotty but remember the first chapter! I promise they'll be together soon and sort out their shit. Until then enjoy chapter 17!_

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

The forty eight hours had gone too quickly. Before I knew it Letty was at the airport on a plane and leaving the country and we still hadn't spoken about anything. I had been planning on speaking to her in the car but everyone decided they wanted to come and say goodbye so we'd taken two cars and mine had been full. Not the best time to talk about us sleeping together.

I sighed heavily as I rested back against the chair in the garage office. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, pity my brain wanted to relive that night on repeat. All I could see and think about was Letty. How she'd felt underneath me, how her mouth against mine had felt...damn. Then I would be left with the consequences of thinking about it. A raging hard on from hell. I grunted as I shifted in the chair, adjusting myself in my pants. I had jerked off more in the last week and a half then I had in my entire life. It was the only relief I was getting any time soon.

"Yo Dom, you want lunch brother?" Leon asked as he walked into the office, handing me over an invoice to plug into the computer.

"Sure, just the usual." I sighed as I sat up properly and started typing in all the information to the correct account.

"You all good?"

"Yeah. Just tired."

"You sure cos you've been kind of out of it lately." He said again as I eyed him over the computer.

"Fine." I snapped.

"You need to get laid brother." He said giving me a knowing look while I shot him a glare.

"Weren't you going to get the lunches?" I muttered annoyed. He sent me a grin but said nothing more as he left the office, shouting to Vince that he'd be back soon.

"Brother." Vince greeted as he sat heavily down in the seat opposite me. I grunted in response, glancing up at him before turning back to the computer screen.

"Letty arrive okay?" He asked me as he watched me and I nodded.

"Yeah. Grandmother picked her up from the airport." I said quietly as I typed the last few numbers into the account.

"Good to see there's been no sign of Carlos." Vince smirked and I nodded giving him a small smile.

"Goes to show we should have trusted her more when she said they were just friends." I said leaning back.

"You look tired Dom. Why don't you take tomorrow off? We don't need you here." He said and I thought about it seriously. I needed to make a doctors appointment and see a doctor. I had decided to get myself tested to make sure I was clean. I always used protection but you just never could be one hundred percent sure. I needed to make sure I was okay so that I knew Letty would be okay.

"Yeah, I might take you up on that offer. I need some sleep." I lied.

"Good idea D. Don't worry we'll hold down the fort for you."

"Thanks V." I smiled slightly and gave him a nod.

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

I bit back my groan as I watched my cousin and her bridesmaids squeal and laugh over her dress. It was a dress. A dress that cost way more then it should have. I didn't see the point.

"Leticia come help me in the kitchen." My grandmother called out and I sighed again, pushing off the wall i'd been leaning on as I headed towards the kitchen.

"Peel those for me." She nodded, gesturing over to the large amounts of potatoes on the bench.

"How many exactly are coming for dinner?" I asked her quietly as I started peeling.

"Forty or so."

"Why when the wedding is like a week and a bit away? Won't everyone be here then anyway?" I asked confused.

"People are starting to arrive, we have lots of people staying with us, your uncle Marcos and your aunt Carmen. This will be a nightly thing until the wedding." I cringed, thankful that my hair was down and covering my face.

"Oh." I said choosing to say nothing further.

"So tell me, what has my granddaughter been doing with herself hmm? Too busy to visit her familia." She said with a no nonsense edge in her tone.

"Working. The garage is very busy and I was at school back then."

"You should have stayed at school." She mumbled.

"Books were never my thing. I like working. I like my job."

"Hmm, Dom looking after you?" She asked and I nodded, making sure I did not react too much at the mention of his name. She would call me out in a heartbeat and that was not a conversation we were EVER going to have.

"He's strict. I have rules I have to follow." I said, telling her all the things I knew she wanted to hear.

"Good. And driving?"

"I have my learners, Dom is teaching me."

"He is good boy." She hummed with approval and I bit back a smile. If only she really knew.

"No boys I hope." She spoke again as she stirred the pot of liquid on the stove.

"No, Dom has a no dating rule." I say. Technically it's not a lie, I'm just not telling her it's been pulled since I turned sixteen.

"Good. Too young for boys." She said as she shot me a warning look.

"I know. I'm not interested in them right now." I said as I finished the last potato.

"Good." She said with a nod. I washed my hands in the sink, barely drying them before a stack of dishes was pushed into my hands.

"Can you please go set the table." I nodded and took the plates, happy to have an excuse to leave the kitchen and her prying questions. And everyone wondered why I never wanted to come and visit.

"Letty what do you think? Should I wear my hair up or down? I still can't decide." My cousin Isabella asked me as her and her posse crammed into the living room.

"Down." I said, not really giving it too much thought as I tried to make my way outside to where the long tables were set up.

"But my dress has so much detail, I think it would look better pinned up." She spoke frowning, a few of her girls agreeing. I had to resist the temptation to not roll my eyes.

"Okay, well wear it up then."

"But Nicolás likes it when I wear my hair down."

"Why don't you just do both? Wear it pinned for the ceremony and down for the party?" I asked trying to contain my frustration.

"Oh Isabella that's such a good idea. We could do..." I rolled my eyes and tuned them out as I left the conversation. Being here for only twenty four hours had cemented my decision to never get married. If I ever changed my mind and met a guy worth marrying I'd elope. I was not doing this shit.


	18. Wedding disaster

_Thank you all for the reviews, hope you all enjoy this next chapter, sorry it's so short._

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

It had been a week and a half since I had arrived and today was dooms day. In my eyes anyway, to everyone else it was wedding day.

I sat as still as I could as I watched the ceremony. Even I had to admit Isabella looked beautiful, her gown was made of lace and had lots of detail. She had taken my advice must to my shock and had worn her hair pinned up in an elegant looking bun but for the reception she was having it done again and leaving it down.

"Isabella if you would please read your vows." The priest spoke.

"I promise to be there when you need me, to fill your days with sunshine, to comfort you and encourage you, to help you reach your goals, to be your best friend ever and to love you all my life with all my heart." Isabella recited from heart and I watched with a soft smile as her and Nicolás stared deeply at one another.

"Nicolás if you please."

"I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go; whatever you face, I will face. For good or ill, in happiness or sadness, come riches or poverty, I take you as my _husband/wife_ , and will give myself to no other." Nicolás recited with a smile as Isabella started tearing up.

I watched as they exchanged rings and finished up before finally being pronounced husband and wife. I clapped politely, sending my grandmother a smile as she looked my way. She'd been sobbing through the whole ceremony, I was surprised she'd seen anything.

* * *

I sighed in relief as I sat down on a chair at an empty table. Isabella had decided on a backyard wedding on my aunt's land. The tall surrounding trees had been decorated in fairy lights, tables with white linen had been spread out over the lawn all matched with seats. A bare patch of grass in the middle of the yard served as a makeshift dance floor, while a live band played music. Even I had to admit it looked nice. My grandmother was happy and currently drinking her way through a bottle of wine. I knew from experience she'd be drunk in less then half an hour but as long as she was leaving me alone for one night I didn't care. The newlyweds were walking arm and arm around the yard, stopping to talk to different family members every so often.

"No you did." Came a yell from the corner of the yard. I looked over and frowned when I saw my two uncles up in each other's face. Despite being brothers my two uncles had never gotten on.

"I did? I don't think so. I remember you were the last one to see it. I say you stole it." My uncle Leo snapped back at uncle Marcus.

"Stole it! Stole it! It was mine, why would I steal something I owed?" Uncle Marcus fumed. I looked around from where I was sitting and saw people starting to react. The newlyweds were speaking to my grandmother, whispering in hushed tones as they gestured to my uncles.

Clearly my uncle Leo didn't appreciate the comment, before anyone could react they dove for each other in a tangle of limbs. I sat wide eyed for a second as I watched them fight. It seemed as though everyone was in the same state of shock because it took a few beats before everyone jumped into action. My grandmother was yelling, the groom and some of my other male cousins were trying hard to separate them and Isabella was crying.

It took a total of ten minutes before everyone broke them up, but the damage had been done. Chairs and tables had been knocked over, taking all the dishes with it. Lights that had been carefully hung in the trees had been ripped down, clothes had been ruined and blood had been shed from everyone involved. The place looked like a disaster zone. It was safe to say this wedding was officially over.

"How are they?" I asked my grandmother the next morning after the wedding and all the drama that had gone down.

"Upset. Their wedding was ruined. They are threatening to never speak to them again and I can not blame them. What they did and how they behaved is inexcusable." She spoke as we sat side by side on the porch steps.

"I'm sure they'll apologise." I spoke quietly as I twisted a blade fo grass around my finger.

"Eventually. After they sleep off all the alcohol they consumed last night." She agreed with a disapproving click of her tongue. I said nothing, choosing to sit in silence as I thought about my flight home today. By tonight I would be home again and come morning I would be forced to confront the issues at home. It had been easy to forget about it all while here. With so many people around there was always something to do or something to take my mind off everything. But all that was coming to an end. I knew I had to speak to Dom, we couldn't keep ignoring each other. I also knew that if come morning my monthly visitor hadn't shown up I would have to confront that topic as well.

"Are you sure you want to leave early? You can still stay another week?" She spoke up and I looked up at her with a smile.

"I know, I'm just homesick. I need to go back." I said as she smiled at me.

"I understand. Just promise me you will come back and visit more often. The family is always welcome too. Has been years since I have seen Mia." She sighed with a small smile.

"I will grandma. Come on we should probably get a move on if I'm going to make my flight." I said as I threw away the blade of grass and stood up, dusting y pants off with my hands. She stood too, calling out for my aunt that we were leaving. It was good to be going home.

 _Later that night_

I thanked the cab driver before he drove off. I looked up and sighed in relief at the familiar sight. 1327. I was home.


	19. Home

_Here we are, we are back to chapter one. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

"Letty!" I smiled and dropped my bags just as Mia collided with me in a hug.

"Oh my gosh. You're not due back for another week, why didn't you tell us you were coming home early?" She gushed as we pulled away.

"It was a last minute decision." I said as she helped me up to the house with my bags.

"The boys are at the races." She said as we stepped into the house. I tried not to react to the news but I couldn't help it when my shoulders slumped in defeat. I should have expected it but for some reason it still hurt to think of Dom was out hooking up with another girl. Or two.

"I figured they would be." I said quietly as I followed her into the kitchen. I took in the stack of dishes on the kitchen bench and Mia followed my line of sight with a disgruntled look.

"I don't have time to do them tonight, they'll have to wait till morning. I have a study group and Louisa's coming to pick me up in a few minutes." She said with a sigh. It was the first time I noticed her books and bags on the table.

"It's cool Mia, I'll do them." I said as she packed her bag. She looked up at me hopefully thought to her credit she did try and hide it. I was just good at reading her.

"But you just got back surely your tired." She said and I nodded.

"Exhausted but I'll do these and then head to bed." I promised.

"Are you sure?" She asked again and I nodded with a smile.

"Thank you so much. I owe you, we'll catch up tomorrow. I want to hear all about your trip. I'll see you in the morning." She said in a rush as we heard a car pull up outside.

"Go, don't want to be late." I said as she gave me a grin before bouncing out the door. I sighed as I looked around the suddenly empty kitchen.

It had been so easy to forget about everything while away but here it was harder. The rest of my life rided on what happened tomorrow. I felt no different. I hadn't been sick or moody. I'd just been tired, really tired. Then again after a week and half of non-stop family drama who wouldn't be. All I could do was pray come morning my period would show and all would be okay again. I had vowed on the plane ride home that once this was sorted I would go to the doctor for birth control. I never wanted this to happen again. At least not for a long, long time.

I picked up my bags and started for my room. Unpacking and washing could wait until morning. All I was doing tonight was washing the dishes and heading straight to sleep. My bed was calling.

I opened the door to my room and flipped the light on. Everything was just the way I had left it, which made me smile. I shrugged my backpack off my shoulder and placed both that and my small suit case in the corner of the room by my desk. That would do for tonight. Walking back out and downstairs to the kitchen I let my mind wander to Dom. We really did need to talk but I don't know whether I could even contemplate it if he brought a girl home tonight.

Putting the sink plug in I flipped the hot water on and let it run. Opening the cabinet under the sink I looked around for the washing up liquid. I found it up the back so I pulled it out and squirted some in the sink, watching as bubbles started to form.

Washing up was a boring task, it was also a dangerous task. My thoughts took over as I stared into space, washing one plate and then another while I was consumed with worry. What was I going to do if I was Pregnant? Would I tell Dom? What if he brought a girl home tonight? Would I get rid of it?

I snapped out of my daze when I heard a deep voice speak. I jumped slightly and snapped my head around to look. My eyes met with Dom's and I blinked. Shit he was home early.

"Hey, sorry I didn't hear you come in." I said giving him a small smile before I turned back to the sink trying not to panic. I hadn't prepared myself for this.

"You're back early." Dom said as I heard him walk further into the room. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he picked up the tea towel and joined me at the sink.

"Yeah, a fight broke out between my uncles at my cousin's wedding. The whole family reunion thing was kinda a bust. Thought I may as well come home early." I said shrugging, handing him a clean dish. If he was going to stand and here and talk he was going to help me. He took it, no questions asked, taking the time to wipe it clean before he set it aside.

"It's been pretty quiet around here without you." He said quietly.

"With you boys, I doubt that. You're back from the races early, why?" I asked, a frown settling on my face as I thought about all the reasons why this place wouldn't have been quiet. _Don't go there Letty_. I thought to myself.

"Wasn't feeling it." I heard him mutter as he continued to dry up each dish I handed him.

"Again?" I asked as I looked Dom over. It wasn't the first time he'd used that excuse, in fact it had been happening regularly before I left.

"You sound like Vince." he bitched at me annoyed.

"I'm just worried, are you sure you're okay?" I asked, looking him over.

"Fine. Just not feeling the races right now." He shrugged.

We said nothing else as we continued to work together side by side until we had finished. I helped Dom put the dishes away, reaching up on tip toes reach the plates. I froze as Dom stepped up behind me, his body caging me in as he took them off me and set them on the shelf I couldn't reach.

"Thanks." I mumbled as he stepped back, leaving me to close the cupboard.

"You're welcome."

"Wanna corona?" I asked as I headed for the fridge. Shit knows despite the situation I may be in I sure as heck needed one.

"Sure, thanks. Where's Mia?" He asked looking around.

"Study group, she was just leaving home when I arrived. Said she'd be home late, that they had a test to cram for." He nodded, smiling in thanks as he accepted the beer I handed over. Silence engulfed us yet again as we sat side by side at the kitchen table. I watched him as he fiddled with the label on his beer bottle. He looked deep in thought and I frowned. He'd been acting weird for weeks from what I overheard Vince mention to Leon.

"Somethings up with you man." I spoke up suddenly and he sighed, continuing to flick the label on his beer.

"Problems at the Garage?" I asked but he shook his head.

"Nah nothing like that."

"Trouble at the races?" I asked again but was met with the same head shake.

"No, I dunno just not feeling the scene like I used to." I raised an eyebrow at him, shocked that those words had even come out of his mouth. He seemed to notice and smiled, giving me a small shrug.

"Getting old Toretto." I joked lightly before I took a long drink.

"Yeah must be it." He mumbled before he too took a drink.

"Never thought I'd see the day where you didn't want to race." I said slowly shaking my head in disbelief.

"The racing bit is fine, still in love with racing it's just the rest of the scene." I frowned, my corona midway to my lips. What the hell did that mean?

"The rest of the scene?" I asked confused.

"The parties, the girls… I'm getting tired of it all." He spoke with a shrug, knocking back the rest of his beer before he got up to get another. He gestured to me for another and I nodded, downing my first quickly. I watched as he grabbed two more out, popping the tops off both of them before setting one down in front of me. I eyed him as he fell heavily into his seat with a sigh.

"Damn you must be sick." I joked.

"Shut up." He mumbled playfully as he flicked a beer cap my way.

"Are you swearing off skanks?" I asked him seriously. That was what it sounded like at least.

"Letty when was the last time I brought a girl home? When was the last time you saw me with one?" He asked me suddenly, his eyes drilling into mine as I shrugged and looked away leaving an awkward silence settle over us.

"A month. That's how long its been." He spoke clearly, giving me a look which made me freeze before I quickly shook my head.

"No wonder you're moody." I tried brushing him off, listening as he let out a snort in response.

"Funny."

' _Come on Letty suck it up and ask him.'_ I thought to myself as I thought back on what he'd just disclosed. Did that mean he hadn't slept with anyone since me? If that was the case what did that mean? Surely he wouldn't feel the same...

"I know we haven't spoken about it but… does what happened with us have something to do with your mood?" I watched as he paused mid drink after I asked. He refused to meet my gaze and I felt a mix of emotions. Half hopeful, half deflated. A few seconds went by and he seemed to be avoiding the question. I narrowed my eyes at him. Oh no Toretto, we were discussing this.

"Dom?" I pushed as he sighed, finally lifting his head to meet my gaze.

"Yeah it does." I felt my eyes widen at his confession. He had a haunted look in his eyes and I bit my lip. Well shit. He fucking feels bad about what we did.

"I'm so-" I started to apologise but he cut me off.

"Don't say your sorry." I snapped my mouth shut and watched him. He seemed to struggle to figure out what he wanted to say so I stayed silent.  
"I don't regret that night." I raised an eyebrow at him. That's not what I had been expecting.

"Really?" I asked unsure, frowning at him as I bit my lip nervously.

"Really." He fired back seriously, shocking me yet again.

"In fact I'd very much like a repeat." He mumbled as he sagged back in his chair watching me. I felt my eyes widen slightly but for the most part I stayed still, frozen in shock at what he was saying.

"You regret it?" He asked me after a long period of time. I shook my head but still remained silent. Geez what the fuck was I supposed to say. I was still waiting for the 'but' to come along.

"I walked into the races two days after that night and you know what happened?" He started and I frowned wondering what races he was talking about but shook my head making him smille.

"Not a single girl appealed to me suddenly. I felt nothing. I thought it was just a phase, but after two weeks I convinced myself I was broken. I tried, trust me. Nothing. For the first time I couldn't perform." He kept talking watching me watch him. Holy shit he was serious. He hadn't slept with anyone.

"It was bound to happen one day." I joked meekly.

"So you know what I did?" He asked again as if I had never spoken.

"What?" I asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

"I thought of you, what we did, how you felt… surprised the shit of me when it worked. I left her high and dry and tailed it out of there as fast as I could." I swallowed nervously as he leant forward onto the table. Why had the room just gotten a lot warmer?

"I quickly realised I'm not interested in anyone else anymore. What I felt with you is more then I have ever felt with anyone else. The last two weeks have sucked without you here." He finished quietly leaving me shell shocked.

I opened my mouth to say something before stopping when no words came. Dom raised an eyebrow at me and I frowned at myself.

"I don't know what to say." I whispered.

"I just poured my heart to you and now you're speechless?" He asked jokingly. I gave him a small smile and shrugged.

"I wasn't prepared for that, what you just said. You acted like it never happened, I just assumed it was water under the bridge."

"No I haven't forgotten, I revisit that night quite frequently." He smirked at me as I gasped in shock.

"Dom." My face felt hot as I turned away from his eyes. That I hadn't been expecting.

"Oh come on Letty, is it really so hard to believe?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, you're king of the streets. You can get any girl you want with a snap of your fingers and now you're sitting here telling me you want me? A sixteen year old? Forgive me for stuggling to accept it." I explained as I shook my head in confusion. I watched as he moved our beers aside and grabbed my hand from across the table. I thought my body couldn't get any hotter but I nearly burst into flames at his touch.

"Letty, I am being one hundred percent honest with you. This is not a game and you're age doesn't matter to me anymore. I want you. The question is what do you want?" He asked me seriously. Holy shit.

"You. I've always wanted you, you know that..." I said quietly my brain finally catchig up with what was happening.

"But?" He asked obviously sensing there was one coming. I bit my lip and frowned.

"Give me time to process this." I asked watching as he nodded, squeezing my hand before he stood up and let me go. I felt suddenly cold after he'd let go.

"You know where to find me when you're ready." He said, giving me a small smile when I nodded. He said nothing else before he left the room. I waited until I heard his footsteps on the stairs before I sunk heavily into the kitchen chair. That was not what I'd been expecting.


	20. Uncertainty

_Thank you to all those that reviewed. I don't know what's going on with the updates but I am updating daily so if you don't get an email still check because there will be a chapter up. This was going to be the last chapter, and it still might be, but if it is there will be a sequel! We'll just have to see how I feel tomorrow when I sit down to write lol. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

I sat at the table still stunned long after Dom retreated. He hadn't regretted it. He'd been thinking about it as much as I had so why the fuck hadn't he said something earlier?

"Shit." I mumbled as I stood up and walked upstairs to my room for the night. I knew my answer, I wanted Dom. Honestly I wanted to run up those stairs and not leave his bedroom for the rest of the weekend but I couldn't do that. I needed to sleep on it because come tomorrow we needed to have different conversation and I didn't want him making me promises right now that he might not be able to keep later.

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

I heard Letty come upstairs and go into her room almost an hour after I had left her in the kitchen. I wanted so badly to get up and go to her but I couldn't. I had promised her time so I had to give her that. I sighed heavily as I stood up and got changed for bed.

Staring up at the ceiling I let my mind wander back to an hour ago. It had surprised me about how shocked she'd been to hear of my feelings. I thought the last couple of months had been pretty obvious, I guess I had been better at hiding them then I thought. Or maybe it was because I hadn't really known what I felt back then. Either way she knew now and that's all that mattered.

It was four hours later when the boys came home, a female voice accompanying them which made me frown before I realised it was just Mia coming home from her study night.

" _Dom home?"_ Vince asked not particularly being quiet about it.

" _His cars here."_ Mia answered back quieter then Vince.

" _What's up with him lately?"_ He asked.

" _I dunno V. Maybe he's just having a rough time at the moment."_

" _I'd like to know what about. He's practically given up the races, he goes to race and then thats it."_

" _I dunno what to tell you Vince. I don't know anything."_

" _Worth a shot. Whens Letty come home? Maybe by then he'll be out of his funk, she'd kick his arse for brooding."_ I smirked and let out a quiet laugh. Yeah she would.

" _Actually Letty's home, she got home tonight a week early."_ Mia answered.

" _Huh wonder what went down for that to happen."_

" _Dunno, I'm sure she'll tell us in the morning. Night V."_

" _Night Mia."_

I listened as their doors opened and closed again. I could hear them walking around for a bit before the whole house went silent. It wasn't long though before Vince's snoring started up and I sighed as I realised I was still feeling wide awake. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining into my room the next morning. I groaned and rolled over, burying my face into my pillow. I had finally fallen asleep just as the sun was rising this morning, judging by the sun that was only a little over a couple of hours ago. In my preoccupied state last night I had forgotten to close the blinds, now I was paying for it.

With a groan I pushed myself out of bed, padding softly to my bathroom. The house was quiet, which usually meant everyone was still asleep or they were downstairs being quiet. The latter being quite unlikely.

I quietly stepped into my bathroom and headed straight over to the toilet to pee. After finishing I decided to just have a shower. I wasn't going back to bed today, now I was up I was too wide awake despite the lack of sleep.

I stood under the hot spray for longer then I should have before I washed myself and got out. I semi dried myself before walking back into my room for clothes. I picked up a pair of old jeans that were oil stained and an tee. It would do, I was only going to put my coveralls over them anyway.

A timid knock came at the door as I pulled the shirt over my head. I couldn't help but get my hopes up that it may have been Letty but it was short lived after I answered the door to find Vince.

"Sorry I thought you might have still been asleep." He said.

"No, what's up?" I asked as I walked back to my bed to put my socks and boots on.

"That car that we towed in yesterday? Yeah well the owner's changed his mind and what's it fixed by close of business today." I started to nod before frowning. How would Vince know that? We hadn't even opened yet.

"How do know that?" I asked confused.

"He rang." Vince said slowly.

"Yeah I got that much but how? We're still closed." I said as I stood up. Vince raised an eyebrow at me and grinned.

"Dom do you know what the time is?" He asked with a smirk.

"It's only like seven." I spoke slowly, wandering over to phone to check.

"Try Eleven sunshine. We've been open for a while. Jesse and Leon are at the shop, we were just gunna work it ourselves for the day seeing as it's not busy. Nowhe's changed his mind though I need some help on the car."

"Shit. I didn't realise I slept so late." I said as I nodded to Vince, grabbing my car keys and wallet before following him down the stairs.

"Mia told us to let you and Letty sleep. She said Letty looked exhausted last night." He spoke as I followed him outside to the cars.

"Yeah she did." I said quietly.

"You see her? He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah got home as she was going to bed." I lied.

"Better let her sleep then." he shrugged as he climbed into his car and I got into mine. I started up my engine and went to back out before I took one last look up at the house hoping to see Letty. I was out of luck. I shook my head clear. We'd talk later, right now I needed to concentrate on work.

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

I lie in bed, staring up at the ceiling as I heard Vince and Dom leave. I knew I should have gone to the garage but I was still tired so I continued to lay there and doze.

When I woke again the sun was setting and voices were floating up from downstairs. Shit. I had slept the entire day. Sighing I got up and grabbed some clothes, just a tee and some shorts before leaving my room and heading for the bathroom. I locked the door behind me, dumping my clothes on the edge of the bath before I continued to the toilet. I frowned when I saw no sign of my period but pushed it back for now. I still had the rest of the night before I was considered late.

Hopping in the shower I wasted no time washing myself and hair before I jumping out and getting dry. After I dried myself off, quickly getting changed before I hung my towel back up. I grabbed my dirty clothes and threw them in the hamper. I grabbed my hair brush, brushing out my wet hair before pulling my hair up into a ponytail. I quickly brushed my teeth before I opened the door. I wasn't expecting to bounce off something hard.

"Sorry." A deep voice said as two hands came up to steady me. I stared at the shirt covered chest before looking up, taking in a tired looking Dom. Fuck could he get any sexier?

"It's okay."

"I heard you in the bathroom on the way back downstairs. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay, you've been asleep all day." He trailed off.

"I'm fine, just had a shower." I said as he nodded and stepped back.

"Dinner's nearly ready, Mia was planning on coming up to get you." he spoke nervously and I smiled.

"Thanks. I'll come down." I said as he stepped back, letting me past.

"Sure." he spoke before silence fell over us.

"She lives." Leon joked as I walked into the kitchen, Dom straight behind me.

"Yeah jetlags a bitch." I joked back.

"Missed you girl. Garage wasn't the same without you." Jesse spoke up with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back. I had missed them too.

"Sorry about today." I said feeling slightly guilty.

"It's all good girl." Vince spoke up as he helped Mia by setting the table.

"Technically you're still on leave for another week." Dom said as he sat down at the table, looking briefly at the spare chair next to him. I said nothing as I took the seat, leaning back heavily as I covered a yawn. I could feel Dom watching me but I refused to look back. Today hadn't quite gone as planned and I knew we needed to talk but an audience wasn't required.

Dinner was great, Mia had cooked my favourite chicken dish and the boys told me stories that I'd missed from the garage and the races.

"Carlos has a girl." Vince threw in, trying to be subtle about it.

"Cool." I said shrugging before turning back to my dinner. I could see the pleased grin on Vince and Leon's face but I ignored it. I couldn't however ignore Dom's small smile from beside me, in fact I even returned it.

"So Let what happened to make you return early?" Leon asked and I groaned, recounting every moment making them laugh.

"It's not funny. Poor Isabella." Mia sighed sadly.

"She's not happy." I agreed.

"Well glad to have you home Let. Maybe you can make Dom stop brooding over whatever is his problem." Vince threw out there as he and the boys headed for the lounge to watch a movie.

"I'm not brooding." Dom muttered back as he helped Mia clear the plates.

"Uhuh." Mia hummed to me quietly as she walked passed and I smirked. If only they knew.

* * *

I woke up the following morning and sighed. Last night had been good, we'd watched two movies and they'd put in a third before I called it quits for the night. I'd said a quiet goodnight, giving Dom a small smile before heading up to my room. I'd fallen to sleep easily and now I felt rested. I also felt a sense of dread. I was officially late. My period hadn't come yesterday and I could already tell she hadn't made a visit this morning either. Now I had to talk to Dom.

Everyone was in the kitchen when I walked in. Mia smiled and passed me a plate of toast as Vince and Leon argued about last night's movie. Jesse was by the back door smoking and Dom was sitting there staring at his toast.

"Can you take me a drive today." I asked him quietly as I sat down beside him. He looked up startled by my presence.

"Huh?" He asked making me smile.

"I said can we go for a drive today?" I asked again, giving him a look to which he seemed to understand.

"Yeah. Yeah of course. When do you want to go?" He asked quickly.

"After breakfast?" I said and he nodded, both of us turning back to our breakfasts.

It wasn't long before we bid our goodbyes and headed out. He through me the keys and I paused before throwing them back. He caught them but looked at me confused.

"I thought..."

"It was just an excuse to leave the house Dom. We need to talk." I said quietly and his eyes widened before he nodded.

"Yeah we do."

"Not here." I said quietly looking back at the house.

"No not here. Get in, we'll go somewhere else."

It was a silent car ride, I thought about just telling him then and there before I thought better of it. Dropping the maybe baby bomb on him while he was driving didn't seem like such a good idea. Five minutes later we pulled up at the beach and he stopped the engine. We sat quietly for a few minutes before he took a breath and looked over at me.

"We didn't speak about everything last night." he started and I nodded.

"I know."

"I was a idiot that night, I wasn't thinking properly and if I had been I would have protected us both."

"It was both our faults." I said quietly, fiddling with my hands in my lap.

"I'm clean Let. I figured I was but I wanted to make sure." he said softly, putting his hand over mine to stop me from fiddling.

"Thanks."

"Let I gotta know because it's been driving me insane, are you pregnant?" Dom asked me as his hands tilted my face up until our eyes met.

"I don't know. I'm late Dom."


End file.
